


Tenemos que hablar

by YoHeVenidoAquiAHablarDeMiOTP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Texting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoHeVenidoAquiAHablarDeMiOTP/pseuds/YoHeVenidoAquiAHablarDeMiOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST SEASON 2<br/>Desde que hablaron en la playa de Lian Yu donde Felicity le había dado aquella última oportunidad a Oliver para aclarar lo ocurrido en su casa, no se ha vuelto a sacar el tema. Y aunque Felicity había decidido dejar las cosas como estaban y seguir adelante, hay ocasiones en las que está tentada de traer de nuevo aquella conversación cada vez que está frente a Oliver. Todo se complica cuando acaban compartiendo aun más tiempo juntos y los sentimientos y roles de cada uno dejan de estar tan claros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morderse la lengua

Felicity estaba charlando con Diggle sobre la mudanza de este último. John le preguntaba algo como "¿qué es mejor bañera o plato de ducha?" esperando una respuesta. Nunca habría imaginado a su amigo hablando de cosas tan... ¿hogareñas? Desde que supo que Lyla estaba embarazada, Diggle se replanteo su vida. Bueno, más bien el lugar donde pasar su vida, ya que su trabajo para Oliver Queen seguía en pie. A pesar de que Oliver no quería seguir arriesgando la vida de su amigo en el campo ahora que iba a ser padre.

_Oliver._

Lejos quedaba ya la noche en la que atraparon a Slade. Semanas durante las cuales Felicity se había estado mordiendo la lengua cada vez que estaba en presencia de Oliver. Morderse la lengua para no volver a rememorar aquellos momentos en la casa de Oliver o en Lian Yu. Momentos que Oliver parecía haber olvidado con demasiada facilidad. Felicity no quería pedirle explicaciones. No quería preguntarle porque le había dicho que la amaba cuando no era necesario, cuando con todo lo demás hubiera bastado para engañar a Slade. No, eso no era lo que quería. Lo que quería era recordarle, que a día de hoy no existía un momento en el que Oliver le hubiera mentido sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ni un solo momento. Y aquel día en la isla ella le había dado una pista sobre eso.

En ese momento el silencio es lo que llamó la atención de Felicity devolviéndola a la tierra. Rápidamente enfocó la vista de nuevo sobre el rostro de Diggle que la miraba en silencio, con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

-No estás escuchando nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿verdad?

Felicity apretó los labios con cara de culpabilidad y negó despacio con la cabeza. Diggle asintió también despacio mientras se levantaba de la mesa en la que estaba apoyado. La puerta sobre la escalera sonó al cerrarse y Felicity no pudo evitar desviar la vista a penas durante un segundo, aun sabiendo que se trataba de Oliver. Al volver a mirar a Diggle la cara de este mostraba preocupación a la vez que comprensión. Mientras se escuchaban los pasos de Oliver bajar la escalera, Diggle se acercó a donde Felicity estaba sentada y se agachó lo suficiente para hablarle al oído.

-Algún día deberías dejar de morderte la lengua -dijo y retrocedió mirando la cara de sorpresa de ella.

Era como si Diggle hubiera estado escuchando sus pensamientos.

\- No sé de qué me hablas...

-Sí, lo sabes -dijo rápidamente- Buenas noches Felicity.

Dicho esto se alejó de ella, dado un par de palmadas en el hombro de Oliver al pasar junto a él. Mientras Felicity se había girado de nuevo hacía la pantalla del ordenador sin saber muy bien qué estaba mirando. Escuchando como Oliver trasteaba algo tras ella. Hacía un rato que él y Diggle habían vuelto de patrullar.

-¿No te vas a casa Felicity?

 _A casa_ repitió mentalmente Felicity.

-Sí, ya me iba, solo revisaba algunas cosas antes de marcharme -respondió tecleando, aun de espaldas a él.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. Felicity terminó lo que estaba haciendo y apagó los ordenadores, tras levantarse cogió sus cosas y se giró, encontrándose a Oliver colocando el arco en el expositor. 

-Oliver -dijo casi sin darse cuenta. 

Tras soltar el arco se giró hacia donde estaba ella y la miró esperando una respuesta. Felicity se mantuvo en silencio. Oliver movió levemente las cejas como alentándola a seguir hablando. Unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo la lengua literalmente. Recordó las palabras de Diggle y no pudo evitar sacudir levemente la cabeza.

-Buenas noches -dijo justo antes de comenzar a caminar para pasar de largo junto a él en dirección a la escalera.

Oliver tardó unos segundos en responder y cuando lo hizo Felicity pudo escuchar que seguía aún en la misma posición, de espaldas a ella.

-Buenas noches Felicity.

Felicity echó la vista atrás. Ahora mismo lo único que quería era salir de allí, salir del mismo lugar que Oliver.

 

En algo menos de media hora Felicity estaba en casa. En una hora se había dado una ducha y se había llevado una pequeña tarrina de helado a la cama mientras revisaba las cartas que habían llegado a su buzón. Con una carta entre las manos y la cuchara en la boca, un recuerdo le vino a la mente maldiciendo su mala memoria. Había dejado uno de los ordenadores trabajando y necesitaba introducir unos códigos si no quería perder el trabajo de toda esa tarde. Pensó en vestirse de nuevo y volver al club. Pero después recordó que no le apetecía ver de nuevo a Oliver, y desde que este había decidido “vivir” en aquel sótano bajo el club, era inevitable. Felicity soltó la carta que tenía en las manos y quitó la cuchara de su boca para volver a hundirla en el helado. Pensó durante uno segundos. Tras soltar de nuevo el helado cogió su móvil de la mesita que había junto a su cama. Tras abrir una aplicación de mensajería instantánea busco a Oliver entre los contactos. Miró la hora en la esquina de la pantalla del teléfono. Las 2.23 de la madrugada. Era más que probable que Oliver estuviera despierto. Comenzó a teclear.

_"¿Oliver?"_

Felicity esperó durante unos segundos. A Oliver no le gustaba estar pegado siempre al teléfono, pero por la vida que llevaban se había acostumbrado a no perderlo de vista. Pasaron algunos minutos, Felicity empezaba a pensar que tal vez sí que estaba dormido. Después de todo tendría que vestirse y volver al Verdant. Justo cuando iba a salir de la cama su teléfono vibró.

_"Felicity. ¿Ocurre algo?"_

_"No te preocupes, no es nada grave. Simplemente necesito que hagas algo por mí en uno de los ordenadores."_

Felicity no espero una nueva respuesta y le explicó que es lo que necesitaba que hiciera. Tras algunas instrucciones parecía que todo estaba solucionado.

_"¿Algo más?"_

_"No, eso era todo. No quería echar a perder el trabajo de esta tarde."_

_"De acuerdo."_

_"En una hora habrá terminado el ordenador. Puedes apagarlo entonces si te molesta para dormir."_

Aquello no era de todo cierto. Oliver no dormía. A penas.

_"Lo haré. Vete a descansar Felicity."_

_"Oh, no es de extrañar que siga pensando en ordenadores mientras estoy en la cama."_

Se arrepintió de la frase en el mismo momento que le dio a enviar. Era increíble que soltara aquellos tipos de comentarios ya hasta por escrito. La respuesta de Oliver tardó unos segundos más de la cuenta en llegar. Felicity que seguía sentada apoyada en el cabecero se dejó caer para hundir la cara en la almohada. Casi se estaba imaginando la cara de Oliver. El teléfono vibró en sus manos y manteniéndose tumbada abrió un ojo para leer la respuesta.

_"Creo que me puedo imaginar tu cara ahora mismo."_

Oh genial, claro que sí, aquello era tan normal en ella que ya tenía “una cara” para esos momentos. Tanto que Oliver era capaz de recordarla.

_"Oh no puedes imaginarla puesto que la tengo hundida en la almohada."_

Era fácil hablar de este modo con Oliver.

_"Bueno, entonces procura no morir por falta de aire."_

Oliver no era del tipo de hablar por estos medios. Oliver no era de hablar mucho con ella. En realidad Oliver no mantenía conversaciones largas con nadie, que ella hubiera visto.

 _"Al menos así mantendría mi boca cerrada"_ escribió Felicity sonriendo levemente.

 _"Preferiría seguir escuchando esos comentarios"_ Felicity quería imaginarse el rostro de Oliver aunque fuera un poco divertido. Conociéndolo su cara sería tan neutra como siempre.

_"No vas a dormir, ¿verdad?"_

De nuevo tardó unos segundos más en contestar.

_"Sí, iba a dormir justo antes de leer tu mensaje."_

_"No mientas."_

_"No lo hago."_

_"Es más que evidente que apenas duermes."_

_"Sí duermo Felicity."_

_"No lo suficiente."_

_"Sí."_

_"Oliver no puedes mentirme."_

La respuesta fue inmediata.

_"Lo sé."_

Esta vez fue ella la que tardó en contestar. Recordó los momentos unas horas antes cuando hablaba con Diggle. Inconscientemente se mordió la lengua de nuevo.

_"Buenas noches Oliver."_

_"Buenas noches Felicity."_


	2. Simple

A la mañana siguiente Felicity llegó tal vez demasiado temprano al club. Tras terminar de hablar con Oliver la noche anterior, no consiguió dormirse hasta un rato después cuando el reloj ya había pasado las 3 de la madrugada. En cambio esta mañana sus ojos se habían abierto poco después de las 5.30 de la mañana, y aunque estaba muerta de sueño, por más que lo intentó no consiguió dormir de nuevo. Felicity tuvo que resignarse a salir de la cama y comenzar su día antes del horario habitual.

Eran casi las 7 de la mañana cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras del sótano. Conociendo a Oliver supuso que ya estaría despierto o, en el más raro de los casos, durmiendo en el cuchitril que llamaba cama. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar los últimos escalones vio a Oliver sentado en la silla que ella solía ocupar pero inclinado hacia adelante, con los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre ellos. Extrañada de verlo tan quieto dijo su nombre en voz alta. Felicity no obtuvo respuesta y siguió acercándose. A llegar junto a él vio como estaba aparentemente dormido, su teléfono junto a una de sus manos. Oliver no se movió ni un ápice. Felicity puso inconscientemente su mano derecha sobre sus hombros y moviéndola despacio repitió su nombre.

-¿Oliver?

Oliver comenzó a moverse despacio mientras Felicity continuaba acariciando levemente su espalda.

-Siento tener que despertarte pero si no te quitas de ahí no puedo trabajar –dijo con delicadeza.

Oliver, con los ojos cerrados, se irguió despacio con las manos aun apoyadas en la mesa, demasiado somnoliento todavía. Cuando Felicity se quiso dar cuenta Oliver se había inclinado hacia su izquierda, aun sentado, y había apoyado la cabeza en el estómago de la chica donde parecía haberse acomodado lo suficientemente bien. Felicity se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, con su mano aun en la espalda de Oliver. Tras tragar saliva costosamente consiguió hablar.

-Alguien sigue teniendo problemas de sueño –murmuró reiniciando el movimiento de su mano sobre los hombros de Oliver. La fina camiseta de algodón gris le permitía sentir la silueta de sus músculos relajados.

Felicity notó como Oliver asentía despacio un par de veces. A continuación volvió a la posición anterior, sentado, y mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos habló.

-¿Qué hora es? –su voz era rasposa debido al sueño.

-Prácticamente las 7 –respondió Felicity dejando su bolso en la mesa. Oliver se puso de pie  y se alejó de la mesa- ¿Has cambiado el cuchitril al que llamas cama por mi mesa? No pensaba que fuera tan confortable… –preguntó distraída mientras se sentaba en la silla y encendía el ordenador.

-Anoche –Oliver tuvo que aclarar su voz- Anoche cuando hablé contigo me quedé ahí sentado después de hacer lo que me dijiste en el ordenador –Felicity miraba la pantalla pero lo escuchaba moverse de un lado a otro- Creo que me acabé quedando dormido.

-Ya lo creo –respondió ella mirando a la pantalla- Y de nuevo gracias, hiciste correctamente lo que te pedí.

-Bien –dijo Oliver sin mucho interés- ¿Has visto mi teléfono?

Felicity bajó la mirada de la pantalla al escritorio donde seguía el aparato. Lo cogió y giró la silla dando media vuelta.

-¿Este? –preguntó sosteniéndolo junto a su rostro.

Oliver se acercó a donde ella se encontraba. Cuando quiso coger el teléfono de sus manos, Felicity movió el brazo. Oliver la miró levantando una ceja.

-Tienes que solucionar tus problemas de sueño.

-Estoy bien Felicity –intentó de nuevo coger el aparato pero de nuevo fue Felicity más rápida- ¿Felicity?

-Es evidente que tu trauma-post-isla o como lo quieras llamar te provoca problemas de sueño –explicó- Si a eso le sumas esa cosa en la que duermes –continuó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la zona del sótano donde Oliver dormía.

-Felicity creo que ya discutimos esto anoche –extendió la mano esperando que le entregara el teléfono.

-Y entonces tenía la misma razón que tengo ahora.

-Sabes que puedo quitarte el teléfono en cualquier momento…

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? –murmuró frustrada.

Oliver suspiró aun con la mano extendida. Cambió el peso de pie.

-Voy a volver a repetir la proposición de hace unas semanas –comenzó a decir Felicity. Tras unos segundos continuó- En mi casa hay una habitación libre con una cama mil veces más cómoda y grande que en la que estás durmiendo. Sí, no exagero cuando digo que es grande. Me gustan las camas grandes donde te puedes mover sin temor a caerte. Además son mucho más cómodas para…

La expresión de Oliver la hizo callarse y automáticamente puso el teléfono en su mano sin soltarlo.

-Iba a decir para dormir acompañado, pero no creo que suene mejor de cómo estaba sonando –murmuró rápidamente mirando el teléfono que aun sostenía sobre la mano de Oliver. Levantó la vista a la vez que él- Prométeme que lo pensarás.

-Lo haré –respondió cuando Felicity apartó la mano.

-No lo harás… -murmuró Felicity frustrada comenzando a girar de nuevo la silla hacia el escritorio. Antes de terminar de moverse, la mano de Oliver sobre su hombro la paró, haciendo que girara de nuevo la silla hacia él.

-Felicity… -hizo una pausa y quitó la mano del hombro de ella- Si no acepté esa oferta la primera vez no es por ti o porque no quiera vivir en tu casa –Felicity lo observó apenada, sabiendo por donde iba la conversación- No soy alguien agradable con el que vivir.

-Eso es una tontería… -Oliver no la dejó continuar.

-No lo es –repuso tajantemente- Bastante has hecho y haces ya por mi Felicity –explicó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Una mirada que decía más que lo que sus palabras expresaban.

-Oliver… -comenzó a decir y se puso de pie despacio, delante de él- Hace mucho tiempo que pasamos más de tres cuartas partes del día junto. Entre Queen Consolidated y esto, quieto decir –aclaró levantando levemente las manos- Es más que evidente que he podido ver cómo eres, que conozco tu forma de ser y comportarte. Prácticamente el único momento que no nos vemos es por la noche cuando nos vamos a dormir.

Oliver apartó la vista de ella mirando a su alrededor.

-Si compartiéramos casa sería igual que ahora –dijo con delicadeza Felicity apoyando una mano en su brazo para que le prestara atención. Oliver levantó de nuevo la vista hacia sus ojos- Casi haces que me sienta como si te estuviera obligando, pero realmente me preocupas viviendo aquí abajo. Esto no es vida Oliver. Además no es algo definitivo. Ni mucho menos –dijo convenciéndose más a sí misma que a él- Cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas y en su lugar, te podrás marchar –una rápida pausa- Tan simple como eso – _oh claro, porque tener a Oliver viviendo con ella era algo simple._

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos

-Simple… -murmuró Oliver sonriendo casi amargamente, cosa que no gustó a Felicity.

-No respondas –se apresuró a decir. La oferta estaba hecha, y aunque sabía que era más probable de que se arrepintiera, haría lo que fuera para que la aceptara- Me voy a sentar en mi silla y me voy a poner a trabajar. Tú, vas a hacer tus cosas de Arrow. Va a pasar gran parte del día y cuando sea la hora de volver a casa podrás acompañarme o no dependiendo de lo que hayas decidido.

Sin esperar respuesta, Felicity tragó saliva y asintió dándose seguridad a su misma y se sentó en su silla dándole la espalda a Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ;)


	3. Respuesta en persona

Felicity volvió a casa sola.

Ya entrada la madrugada Oliver y Diggle había salido tras un aviso de robo que había aparecido en la pantalla de Felicity. Gracias a los comunicadores Felicity pudo saber que John se marcharía directo a casa. En cuanto a Oliver, justo cuando le iba a recordar la oferta que le había vuelto a hacer esa mañana, fue tajante y antes de que comenzara casi a hablar dijo que debía hacer unas cosas. Despidiéndose con un escueto " _adiós Felicity_ ".

Ella no quiso indagar más y ese adiós se lo tomó como toda respuesta. Oliver no iba a aceptar su oferta, Oliver no iba a irse a vivir con ella aunque fuera una corta temporada. Pese a que Felicity siempre había sabido que sería eso lo que pasaría, por muchas veces que le preguntara, esta vez había tenido esperanza de verdad. Por unas horas había pensado que era posible vivir bajo el mismo techo que Oliver y que tal vez las cosas pudieran salir del _punto muerto_ donde se encontraban. Pero era engañarse a si misma, era Oliver Queen de quien hablaba. Y aunque Felicity hasta ahora había creído que la falsa declaración de Oliver en su casa no había sido tan falsa, tras días como estos esa creencia se desvanecía un poco más. 

Inconscientemente recogió sus cosas y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba entrando en su coche. Tras dejar el bolso en el asiento del copiloto metió la llave en el contacto, pero antes de encender el motor miró pensativa su mano durante unos segundos. Entonces buscó en su bolso hasta que encontró su teléfono y comenzó a teclear.

_Al menos esperaba que me dieras una respuesta en persona. Buenas noches, Oliver._

Tras releer el mensaje varias veces buscando seguridad para mandarlo, pulso enviar. Sin volver a mirar el teléfono lo guardó en su bolso, encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir de camino a casa.

 

Durante los minutos del trayecto escuchó el tono de su teléfono para mensajes. Extrañado frunció el ceño extrañandole que Oliver le contestara. Aun así decidió no mirar el mensaje hasta que llegara a casa. Una vez aparcó el coche frente a su casa cogió de nuevo su bolso y salió del coche. Mientras caminaba en dirección al porche comenzó a rebuscar las llaves y el teléfono en el bolso. Primero salió el aparato y disminuyó su paso mientras desbloqueaba la pantalla y abría el mensaje de Oliver.

_Te veo en un rato._

Felicity frunció el ceño mientras continuaba andando despacio. Entonces una silueta se movió justo en las escaleras delante de ella a la vez que una voz se escuchó.

-Por eso estoy aquí, para darte una respuesta en persona.

Oliver se encontraba sentado en uno de los 6 escalones que subían hasta el porche de su casa. Ya no estaba vestido como Arrow, ahora simplemente vestía unos vaqueros del mismo tono que la camiseta, y una chaqueta azul oscura encima. Felicity que casi había dado un salto cuando lo escuchó, lo miro quieta en el sitio con la boca entrecerrada y los ojos abiertos sin saber muy bien que decir. La bolsa de deporte junto a él le llamó la atención.

-Ahora es cuando te arrepientes de haberme ofrecido una habitación está mañana -dijo Oliver con un amago de sonrisa. Entre la broma y la verdad.

-No -se apresuró a decir Felicity. Esto la hizo reaccionar y aunque sus pies no se movieron del sitio sus hombros se relajaron levemente al igual que su expresión- No me arrepiento. Es solo que no te esperaba aquí.

-Tenía que pasar por la mansión -comenzó a explicar poniéndose de pie sin bajar o subir de escalón- Aunque ya no viva en ella sigo teniendo gran parte de mis cosas allí -dijo, con lo que Felicity definiría como pena.

Durante unos segundos ambos quedaron en silencio mientras solo se escuchaba los sonido de la ciudad a su alrededor. La única luz que los alumbraba era la de las farolas de la calle donde vivía Felicity. Que Oliver había aceptado finalmente su oferta estaba implícito en el momento.

-Bueno... -comenzó a decir Felicity a la vez que acortaba el par de metros hasta la escalera, hasta Oliver- ¿Tienes hambre? Yo tengo hambre. No he cenado. Tú supongo que tampoco -balbuceó pasando junto a él a la vez que jugueteaba con las llaves en sus manos.

Una vez ambos pasaron la puerta Felicity se apresuró a hacer un rápido tour a Oliver, ya que nunca antes había estado en su casa. Bueno, no dentro. Nada más abrir la puerta la escalera que daba a la planta superior quedaba en frente. Comenzó por la cocina que había justo a la izquierda, continuó por el salón a la derecha, le indicó donde estaba el baño de la planta baja y después subieron a la planta superior. Justo al subir la escalera había una puerta a la derecha, el otro baño. El pasillo continuaba a la izquierda, paralelo a la escalera. La primera puerta era un pequeño trastero donde Felicity tenía almacenado distinto equipo informático. _No estás preparado para ver tanto ordenador desmembrado_ bromeó decidiendo no abrir la puerta. Después pasaron por la que era la habitación de Felicity, la cual pensó que no era necesario enseñarle tampoco. Al final del pasillo había otra puerta, la habitación de invitados.

-Y he aquí tu habitación -dijo Felicity a la vez que abría la puerta. Una vez dentro habló de nuevo- No técnicamente tuya -dijo mirando a su alrededor- Bueno, tú me entiendes.

Oliver asintió también mirando a su alrededor, fijándose en los detalles de la habitación. Una amplia cama cubierta con una colcha con distintos tonos oscuros de verde a juego con las cortinas y un par de cojines blancos grandes. La cama estaba flanqueada por una mesita de noche a cada lado con una pequeña lámpara cada una. A un lado un armario del que Oliver no utilizaría ni la mitad ya que era demasiado grande, al otro lado una cómoda con varios cajones sobre la que se encontraban algunas velas perfumadas de colores que nunca habían sido encendidas. Aunque pretendía ser simple y no demasiado decorada para que los invitados se sintieran cómodos, de algún modo era _muy Felicity_ como él diría. Simple, pero con tonos de color allí y aquí.

-Aunque está limpia y lista para usarla creo que abriré un poco la ventana para que se ventile un poco -dijo más para ella que para Oliver mientras caminaba hacía una de las ventanas para hacerlo.- Es posible que tanto parte del armario como de los demás muebles esté ocupada por cosas mías. Si te molesta solo tienes que decírmelo y le buscaré otro lugar.

-No te preocupes Felicity -habló por primera vez después de haberse introducido más en la habitación- No traigo tantas cosas para ocupar tanto espacio.

\- Oh, puedes traer todo lo que quieras o necesites -dijo Felicity desde el otro lado de la cama- Aunque contando con que esto es una casa normal y corriente donde hay sábanas y toallas no creo que necesites más que tu ropa.

Oliver asintió en frente de ella mientras terminaba de dar un nuevo repaso a la habitación para acabar mirando la colcha que cubría la cama que había entre ambos. Oliver fue consciente del color y el tono que más dominaba. Verde. Oscuro. Aun mirando la cama levantó una ceja y después levantó el rostro hacia ella.

-Debo suponer que el color de la colcha es todo una coincidencia.

Felicity tragó saliva algo inquieta.

-Lo cierto es que lo es.

 

Felicity decidió dejarlo solo en la habitación para que se instalara. Le dio instrucciones de donde se encontraban las toallas en al baño para que se diera una ducha tranquilo mientras ella preparaba algo de cenar. Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina decidió no imaginárselo en su ducha. En la cocina mientras preparaba la cena también decidió no pensar en Oliver desnudo en la planta de arriba. Cuando escuchó caer el agua de la ducha no quiso imaginarse el agua cayendo por su torso. Fracasó estrepitosamente cada una de las veces que intentó no pensar en él. 

Cuando su imaginación estaba ya demasiado lejos escuchó a Oliver aclararse la garganta desde la puerta de la cocina. Felicity no pudo evitar dar un respingo aunque no se giró para mirar hacia él. Sus pensamientos habían ido muy lejos momentos antes y su cara debía de ser del mismo tono que el tomate que estaba cortando en ese momento.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -escuchó a Oliver acercarse hasta que estuvo junto a ella.

-Ya casi he acabado -respondió terminando de preparar los sándwiches que había decidido hacer. Una bolsa de patatas estaba también en la encimera.- Siento que la cena sea tan simple, pero como la mayoría de las comidas las hago fuera y por las noches llego demasiado cansada como para cenar de verdad, estoy bajo mínimos.

-No te preocupes -dijo Oliver cogiendo el plato con un sándwich que le ofrecía Felicity- Esto es más que suficiente, por las noches yo tampoco suelo cenar demasiado.

Felicity aprovechó ese momento para mirar hacia arriba una vez Oliver cogió el plato de sus manos. No, que Oliver se hubiera cambiado a unos simples pantalones de deporte grises y una camiseta de algodón de manga corta blanca y que su pelo corto todavía estuviera húmedo no era el motivo por el que le tembló el pulso al coger su propio plato. Tras carraspear y sacudir disimuladamente la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas cogió también la bolsa de patatas y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. Al llegar se paró y se giró de nuevo hacia Oliver. 

-¿Te importaría coger tú a bebida? -preguntó mostrándole que tenía ambas manos ocupadas. Oliver asintió y se dirigió al frigorífico- Debe de haber algunas cervezas. ¿Te apetece cerveza? También hay algunos refrescos y zumos. Ah, y agua, también hay agua.

-La cerveza está bien, Felicity.

Unos minutos después cenaban sentados en el sofá del salón mientras veían la televisión en silencio. Cuando acabaron sus sándwiches Felicity se inclinó hacia atrás apoyando la espalda en el sofá mientras sostenía la bolsa de patatas e iba sacando algunas para comérselas. Por su parte Oliver se inclinó también hacia atrás pero sosteniendo la segunda cerveza que Felicity le había traído cuando ella se había levantado a por un vaso de agua. Intercambiaron comentarios sin mucho sentido sobre el programa que estaban viendo. Las bromas sobre los concursantes que aparecían en la pantalla hicieron que Oliver sonriera unas cuantas veces. Felicity se alegró de verlo más relajado.

Siguieron viendo el programa un rato más. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Felicity miraba la televisión sentada de lado apoyada en el respaldar del sofá con las rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho. Sin darse cuenta desvió la mirada hacia el perfil de Oliver al otro lado del sofá. Lo observó en silencio unos instantes, tranquila por no ser vista. Antes se había dado cuenta del rostro cansado que casi siempre tenía, pero ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento era mucho más notable. Tenía ojeras y eran evidentes sus ojos cansados. La falta de sueño le iba a acabar afectando de verdad y cada vez le preocupaba más eso.

Oliver decidió que ese era el momento para dar un trago a la cerveza que sostenía entre las manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Oliver?

-¿Mmm? -gruñó mientras bebía y se giraba hacia ella. Después bajó la cerveza esperando una respuesta.

La respuesta tardó unos segundos más en llegar. Pudo ver la indecisión en el rostro de Felicity. La mirada que tenía en ese momento era muy parecida a la que ponía cada vez que le decía algo que Oliver no quería escuchar.

-Tenemos que hablar.


	4. Ilusiones

> _Oliver decidió que ese era el momento para dar un trago a la cerveza que sostenía entre las manos sobre su regazo._
> 
> _-¿Oliver?_
> 
> _-¿Mmm? -gruñó mientras bebía y se giraba hacia ella. Después bajó la cerveza esperando una respuesta._
> 
> _La respuesta tardó unos segundos más en llegar. Pudo ver la indecisión en el rostro de Felicity. La mirada que tenía en ese momento era muy parecida a la que ponía cada vez que le decía algo que Oliver no quería escuchar._
> 
> _-Tenemos que hablar._
> 
>  

Se miraron atentamente durante unos cortos segundos. Después Oliver se movió en el sitio, girando el cuerpo levemente hacia la derecha donde estaba Felicity.

-¿Tenemos? -preguntó despacio y confuso.

Felicity asintió despacio mirando a cualquier otro lado.

-Tranquilo, no voy a empezar a poner estrictas reglas en esta convivencia -intentó bromear.

Oliver sonrió muy levemente.

-¿Entonces...?

Felicity soltó despacio el aire que aguantaba en los pulmones. Oliver no tenía ni idea de que podía venir después.

-Voy a tener que reducir mis horas para Arrow de nuevo -explicó. Oliver frunció el ceño levemente y se giró aún más hacia ella- Mañana comienzo a trabajar.

Algo en el pecho de Oliver se relajó.

-Los fondos de mi cuenta bancaria cada vez bajan más pero no suben nunca. Y tengo que mantener esto -dijo mirando a su alrededor. Oliver se sintió culpable de que ahora además lo tuviera que mantener también a él. Quiso protestar pero Felicity no lo dejó- No me malinterpretes. Soy consciente que te he ofrecido que vivas conmigo. No lo he hecho por obligación, sino porque quiero. Tampoco quiero nada a cambio. Buscar un nuevo trabajo es algo que tenía que llegar antes o después desde que...

-No te preocupes por tu trabajo en el equipo -explicó Oliver- Contaremos contigo siempre que puedas y quieras.

-Siempre quedarán las noches -dijo sonriendo. Oliver asintió despacio.

-En cuanto a mi siendo una carga más para ti...

-Te lo he dicho Oliver. No eres una carga.

-En cierto modo lo soy. Soy un gasto en tu casa y no aporto nada.

-Te equivocas -dijo Felicity mirando sus propias manos jugando con el borde de su blusa- Donde comen dos, comen tres. Bueno en este caso donde come uno, comen dos. Puede pasar que mañana en lugar de dos cervezas solo puedas tomarte una. O que el sándwich tenga menos contenido -dijo divertida levantando de nuevo la vista hacia él- Y bueno, no es que no aportes nada exactamente -Felicity guardó silencio y miró de nuevo hacia sus manos- Aportas compañía. A mi. 

Felicity siguió con la mirada baja. En unos segundos apareció una de las manos de Oliver sobre una de las suyas. Felicity la sostuvo entre ambas manos.

-Digamos que ha sido todo un poco complicado desde... -Felicity suspiró- Desde Salde.

-¿Felicity? -murmuró Oliver a modo de pregunta sobre a qué se refería.

Felicity levantó la vista sin soltar la mano de Oliver.

-Digamos que desde el rato que pasé sola en tu casa desde que tú te fuiste hasta que Slade vino a por mi no fue demasiado agradable -explicó en voz baja y temblorosa- Desde entonces no he llevado demasiado bien lo de estar sola. Aunque sea en mi propia casa. 

Oliver comenzó a abrir la boca para hablar.

-Ni se te ocurra culparte Queen -se apresuró a decir con voz firme- Muy bien que fuera tu idea sobre... sobre todo el plan -era la primera vez desde Lian Yu que hablaban de aquella noche. Aunque fuera tan en general- Pero la culpa es de Slade. Solo de él.

-Si no te hubiera metido en todo esto desde un principio, no hubieras conocido a Slade, no hubieras pasado por esto. Sigue siendo mi culpa.

Felicity frunció el ceño y soltó la mano de Oliver que durante unos segundos quedó sobre su regazo.

-¿Da igual como te explique las cosas, verdad? Se diga lo que se diga o pase lo que pase tú te vas a culpar siempre de todo -Oliver apartó la vista hacia la televisión.

Felicity se movió incómoda. 

-¿Puedes mirarme un momento Oliver? -preguntó seria. Él tardó unos segundos en hacerlo. Todo lo que veía Felicity en sus ojos era culpa, pena, arrepentimiento- ¿Crees que si no me gustara lo que hago, si no estuviera de acuerdo con... con lo que hiciste aquella noche para atrapar a Slade usándome a mi, seguiría formando parte del equipo? Es más, ¿crees que te hubiera ofrecido vivir en mi casa?

Oliver no respondió. 

-Esta conversación de culpa, responsabilidad y demás la empiezo a tener muy vista -explicó Felicity poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los platos de la mesa que había a sus pies. Después se dirigió a la cocina.

Soltó los platos en el fregadero y se quedó unos segundos quieta, pensativa. El ruido que hizo en la encimera las botellas de cerveza vacías y el vaso que trajo Oliver la hizo mirar a su izquierda donde estaba él. 

-Felicity...

-No Oliver. Es la primera noche que pasas aquí, no pienso discutir contigo -Felicity se giró y se acercó a él. Poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejillas- Buenas noches, Oliver -dijo justo antes de salir de la cocina y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. A mitad de la escalera volvió a hablar- En el armarito que hay junto a la puerta de la entrada hay un juego de llaves. Es todo tuyo.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Felicity volvió a casa a media tarde después de un largo primer día. Su nueva empresa era una multinacional de venta de productos informáticos y el puesto de Felicity se centraba en el servicio técnico. Parece que hasta ese día no hubiera habido nadie más cubriendo su puesto ya que había demasiado trabajo pendiente. Y eso que no era ella la única persona del departamento. Aunque curiosamente, sí la única mujer.

Cuando entró soltó las llaves, el bolso y la chaqueta en la entrada. Después fue directa a la cocina a por algo de beber. Estaba muerta de sed, aquel día hacia calor y el aire acondicionado de su coche no estaba en su mejor momento.

En cuanto pasó la entrada de la cocina dio un respingo y se le escapó un gemido al encontrarse a Oliver allí.

-Oh dios -gruño con una mano en el pecho mientras respiraba espesamente. Oliver la miraba casi tan asustado como ella. Estaba tras la puerta del frigorífico pero estaba inclinado hacia atrás, de modo que Felicity solo veía su cabeza- Me había olvidado de que ahora tengo un compañero de piso. Espera. ¿Qué haces? -preguntó curiosa frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a él.

Oliver sostenía una bolsa en uno de sus brazos mientras que iba metiendo cosas en el frigorífico.

-¿Has... has hecho la compra? -dijo sorprendida pero con un resquicio de sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Que menos? -respondió cerrando el frigorífico y girándose hacia la encimera donde había dos bolsas más.

-Pero... ¿con qué dinero?

-Felicity, se podría decir que estoy arruinado, pero no así de arruinado. No tanto como para no poder hacer una pequeña compra -explicó divertido mientras sacaba el contenido de las otras dos bolsas- ¿Ves? No es tanto -explicó mientras sacaba algunos paquetes y una botella de vino tinto. 

No le dio tiempo a terminar de sacarla de la bolsa antes de que Felicity se la quitara de las manos y la sostuviera en las suyas mirándola con la boca entrecerrada.

-Creo que te adoro -balbuceo.

-¿Hablas con la botella o conmigo? -preguntó Oliver divertido mirándola.

Felicity levantó la vista hacia el sin dejar de sostener la botella casi con adoración. Sonrió.

-Con esta pequeña, por supuesto -levantó levemente la botella.

-Vaya, ya me había hecho ilusiones... -rió Oliver volviendo la vista a las bolsas para seguir sacando cosas.

-Sigue haciendo cosas como esta -siguió bromeando señalando a la botella- y tus ilusiones se harán realidad.

Oliver se giró hacia ella y se acercó sosteniendo la botella a la vez que las manos de Felicity.

-Tomo nota -respondió serio mirándola a los ojos y le quitó la botella. El rostro de Felicity se tensó y trago saliva. Ni 24 horas habían pasado y Felicity ya estaba jugando con fuego. Demasiado cerca. Tanto que ya casi notaba que se estaba quemando. ¿Con que estás tenemos, eh?


	5. Esa es la sensación

La primera semana de convivencia había pasado sin hechos remarcables. Felicity pasaba casi todo el día fuera de casa trabajando en su nueva empresa. Por otro lado Oliver llenaba sus mañanas yendo al Verdant a entrenar en el sótano. Con la excusa de que el club estaba temporalmente cerrado por remodelaciones tenía excusa para ser visto por allí. Muchas de las mañana Diggle lo acompañaba en los entrenamientos. Parte de cada noche la pasaban los 3 allí haciendo el trabajo de Arrow.

Hoy era sábado y Felicity había vuelto a trabajar durante todo el día. Llegó a casa poco antes de la hora de la cena con la idea de comer algo rápido y dirigirse al club donde la esperarían Oliver y Diggle. Cuando se bajó el coche vio luz dentro de la casa, Oliver estaba allí. Cuando entró dijo su nombre en voz alta pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que se quedó en silencio unos segundos y escuchó la ducha en la planta superior. Tras soltar su bolso y chaqueta en el primer sitio que encontró se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una cena rápida. Felicity tenía mucha hambre pero estaba tan cansada que casi no tenía ganas de comer. Decidió que su cena sería simplemente un par de rebanadas de pan con mermelada. Pensó en preparar algo a Oliver, pero sabía que no solía cenar antes de salir a patrullar. De hecho ella tampoco solía cenar hasta que llegaba a casa de madrugada, pero ahora volvía a casa con unas hambres voraces. Un par de noches antes Felicity fue al club directamente sin cenar, mientras Oliver estaba por las calles patrullando y ella hablaba con él por el comunicador lo amenazó con que volviera pronto si no quería que se lo comiera a él a bocados mientras volvían a casa. El silencio al otro lado de la linea seguido de una pequeña y breve risa la hizo caer en su comentario.

Cuando Oliver bajó las escaleras y entró al salón se encontró con Felicity comiendo sentada en mitad del sofá con los pies descalzos sobre la mesa y la televisión puesta. Oliver dio un suave apretón en uno de sus hombros al pasar por detrás del sofá para dar la vuelta.

-No me mires mal -comenzó a decir Felicity aun masticando- Estoy muerta de cansancio, muerta de hambre y muerta de estar muerta. -Oliver fue a hablar pero Felicity levantó una mano sosteniendo hacia él una rebanada de pan con mantequilla. La otra mano soltó la rebanada que sostenía en su boca y palmeó el hueco del sofá a su derecha. Volvió a coger la rebanada que había dejado en su boca- Sé que no sueles cenar antes de salir por las noches pero me he pasado preparándome la cena. Te lo tienes que comer -dijo en un tono que no daba opción a Oliver.

Este cogió el trozo de pan y llevándoselo a la boca le hizo caso y se sentó junto a ella. El hueco no era demasiado grande, es por eso que cuando Oliver se sentó el espacio entre ellos era a penas inexistente, pero Felicity estaba tan cansada y le daba todo tan igual en ese momento que ni se molestó en moverse. A Oliver tampoco pareció importarle.

-¿Que tal...? -a Oliver no le dio tiempo de terminar.

-Ni se te ocurra preguntarme que tal el día -dijo Felicity después de tragar.- Ni se te ocurra recordarme qué me dedico para poder comer. ¿Es que nunca ha trabajado ahí nadie? Cuando llegué había trabajo acumulado de meses y desde que estoy ahí he visto el por qué. Se lo toman todo con demasiada calma. A veces me pregunto si soy yo la que va demasiado rápido o exijo mucho. Pero después los veo como se pasan la mayoría de las horas sin hacer nada y me doy cuenta de que el problema lo tienen ellos por ser unos incompetentes. 

Oliver rió suavemente. El movimiento en su pecho se trasladó a Felicity también gracias a lo cerca que estaban.

-Relájate un poco Felicity -dijo Oliver pasando el brazo izquierdo por encima del respaldo del sofá para girarse levemente hacia ella. Dio el último bocado a la rebanada de pan- No queremos que esta noche me mandes directo a un autobús. Otra vez.

Felicity levantó la cabeza despacio hacia él, mirándolo con los ojos cerrados, recordando aquella noche que la acusó de tener la cabeza más en Central City que en su trabajo. 

-Antes de que hicieras ese comentario -bostezó- quizá no te merecieras que te mandara de nuevo hacia un autobús. Después de hacer el comentario definitivamente -bostezo- sí.

-Ey, no hemos quedado con Diggle hasta dentro de una hora, ¿por qué no aprovechas para acostarte aunque sea ese rato? -dijo mientras quitaba el plato del regazo de Felicity y lo ponía en la mesa delante de ellos.

-Oh no -dijo inclinándose costosamente hacia adelante para coger el mando de la televisión que se encontraba sobre la mesa- Me voy a quedar aquí, sentada, viendo la telelvisión, en posición vertical, para no dormirme, como me duerma es probable que me convierta en la nueva bella durmiente.

Oliver sonrió. 

-De hecho... -Felicity se giró levemente hacia él y agarró su brazo tirando levemente de él hacia ella. Después apoyó la cabeza en su hombro- De hecho me vienes genial como almohada. Y no se te ocurra quejarte. Me lo debes desde que vives bajo mi mismo techo.

-Ni se me ocurriría quejarme... -respondió Oliver divertido. 

 

Felicity acabó quedándose dormida en algún momento. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró acurrucada contra el pecho de Oliver, el cual había pasado su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros descansando su manos sobre la cintura de Felicity. Ya no estaban sentados de manera vertical, estaban inclinados, pero aun así los dos parecían mantenerse sobre el sofá de forma cómoda. Bueno, los pies de Oliver eran los que estaban ahora sobre la mesa. La televisión se encontraba apagada pero ella ya no tenía el mando en la mano, Oliver la habría apagado. La habitación solo estaba iluminada por la lamparita que había junto al sofá. Entonces se movió despacio aun medio dormida sin poder terminar de abrir los ojos.

-¿Oliver? -murmuró levantando la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Mmm?

-Nos hemos dormido -gruñó a la vez que los ojos se le cerraban de nuevo y dejaba levemente apoyar el rostro de nuevo en el pecho de Oliver.

-Lo se -respondió con voz ronca- He avisado a Diggle. Hoy no hay patrulla. Sigue durmiendo.

-Gracias -susurró Felicity acomodándose de nuevo contra él y poniendo una de sus manos sobre su estómago. Oliver movió levemente la mano que estaba sobre la cintura de Felicity.

Entre la niebla del sueño, tanto Felicity como Oliver pensaron que aquello no estaba bien, pero les dio igual.

 

-¿Felicity?

Felicity se movió despacio. Estaba tumbada abrazada a alguien y muy cómoda. Demasiado.

-Felicity despierta, llevo un rato llamándote. 

Felicity de nuevo se movió despacio, notando que estaba medio tumbada sobre alguien. La voz provenía del pecho que había bajo su rostro. Oliver. Costosamente abrió los ojos y efectivamente ahora ella y Oliver estaban tumbados en el sofá, solo que para que cupieran mejor ella estaba con la mitad del cuerpo sobre él.

-Te dije que me convertiría en la nueva bella durmiente -explicó con voz ronca levantando la cabeza para mirar hacia él. Cuando su vista no fue capaz de enfocar, dejó caer la frente en el pecho de Oliver.

-Lo siento pero no había ningún príncipe cerca para despertarte -murmuró sonriendo.

Felicity levantó la cabeza despacio y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, ¿verdad? -murmuró. Oliver la miró unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a la cama -susurró Oliver. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Oliver comenzó a boquear como queriendo decir algo.

-Esa es la sensación, Queen -rió suavemente demostrándole a Oliver lo que pasaba ella con los comentarios desafortunados- Esa es la sensación.

Lo nuevo no era que Oliver hiciera ese tipo de comentario que puede tener doble sentido, sino su reacción ante él.


	6. Dos camisetas

-Tenemos que hablar, Oliver Queen.

Era domingo por la mañana y Oliver se encontraba en ese momento tumbado en el sofá mirando la televisión. Al escuchar la voz seria de Felicity se inclinó hasta sentarse para poder mirar por encima del respaldo del sofá. La confusión dibujada en su rostro como cada vez que la escuchaba decir esas palabras. Felicity se encontraba en la puerta del salón seria, con las manos tras la espalda.

-Nunca me gusta cuando dices eso, pero por tu cara presiento que esta vez aun menos-preguntó con una leve sonrisa. 

-Oh no, no sonrías intentando usar tus encantos para librarte.

-¿Que encantos?

Felicity no paró de hablar cuando lo escuchó.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que muchas veces tu ropa acaba detrás del cubo de la ropa sucia en lugar de dentro? -Oliver fue a responder pero de nuevo no lo dejó hablar- Ya te lo digo yo, ¡mil veces! -exclamó y sacó las manos de su espalda. En cada mano sostenía una prenda- Dos camisetas en esta ocasión. Dos camisetas que podrían estar ahora mismo dando vueltas en la lavadora que has puesto hace 10 minutos.

Oliver sabía que Felicity estaba en serio, pero en su interior no podía evitar encontrar aquella situación lo más divertida posible. Había momentos como ese en los que Felicity se convertía en toda una madre con él. Y no es que Oliver la viera exactamente como una madre.

-Felicity...

-Oliver -lo volvió a interrumpir por tercera vez- En estas semanas ha quedado más que claro que soy un poco demasiado ordenada -Oliver vio una tontería responder ya que Felicity no lo dejaría. Asintió- ¿Entonces por que sigues haciendo esto? -preguntó levantando de nuevo ambas manos donde sostenía las prendas. Oliver apoyó un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y la cabeza encima- Dos camisetas que a parte de poder estar lavándose como ya he dicho, averigua cuanto tiempo llevan ahí detrás.

-Una camiseta.

Felicity frunció el ceño.

-Dos camisetas -repitió ella y de nuevo levantó ambas manos.

-Eso -dijo Oliver señalando al bulto de tela gris que sostenía en la mano izquierda- es una camiseta -explicó a la vez que Felicity miraba la prenda- Y eso -esta vez señaló a la otra mano hacia donde miró Felicity- es mi ropa interior.

Felicity miró rápidamente de su mano a la cara de Oliver, los ojos muy abiertos. Volvió a mirar la prenda negra y despacio se dispuso a deshacer el lío de tela. Cuando consiguió extenderla con ambas manos y vio la forma negra de los boxers de Oliver rápidamente los lanzó hacia él emitiendo un pequeño sonido de disgusto, acertó justo en su cara. 

Automáticamente Felicity se giró sobre sus talones y se perdió en el pasillo mientras murmuraba, Oliver solo pudo entender "maldito Queen" entre sus palabras.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Durante el resto de la mañana Felicity prácticamente no había intercambiado palabra con Oliver. No le convenía si no quería acabar discutiendo con él por lo desordenado que era. Todo lo contrario que en la cueva. Bueno, en realidad todo aquello estaba ordenado gracias a que ella lo mantenía en orden, porque sino a saber como acabaría.

A Felicity le extrañó que Oliver no se fuera a entrenar aquella mañana, pero no le preguntó ya que se había propuesto no hablarle. No al menos en un buen rato. Eso no excluia poder mirarlo. Mirarlo mientras miraba la televisión, mirarlo mientras leía el periódico... aunque siempre sin que se diera cuenta. Lo que le hacía falta es que se diera cuenta de que no paraba de mirarlo porque Oliver Queen era toda una delicia para la vista de cualquiera que lo apreciara. Y ella lo apreciaba. Mucho.

Felicity se encontraba sentada en el sofá con un ordenador portátil sobre sus piernas. Estaba entretenida leyendo artículos sobre nuevas tecnologías, mejoras que podría hacer en el sistema del Verdant y demás. Oliver hacía un rato que estaba perdido en algún lugar de la casa. Probablemente dejando cosas por medio, pensó. El sonido del timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó pero automáticamente se puso en movimiento para levantarse.

-¡Ya voy yo! -escuchó a Oliver bajando por la escalera. Así que volvió a acomodarse y a seguir leyendo. Probablemente fuera alguien queriendo vender algo, intentando engancharte a algún tipo de religión o...

Oliver apareció delante de ella dejando un par de bolsas sobre la mesa. Felicity levantó la vista hacia las bolsas mientras Oliver empezaba a sacar envases. Comida china. De su restaurante favorito. 

-¿Intentas comprar mi perdón? -gruñó en voz baja intentando mantener la cabeza hacia el ordenador al igual que la mirada.

-Puede -respondió Oliver terminando de sacar los envases y sentándose en el suelo frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa- Con el tiempo he aprendido que la mejor forma de comprar tu perdón es con tecnología o con comida. Y desde que no me llega para mucha tecnología... -Oliver la miró desde su posición esperando su reacción.

Felicity no habló durante unos segundos en los que se estuvieron mirando.

-Maldito Queen... -murmuró cerrando el portátil y dejándolo a un lado en el sofá.

Oliver sonrió y dejó de mirarla para acercarse a la mesa. Felicity se acercó al filo del sofá y se dejó caer al suelo también. Debajo de la mesa uno de sus pies chocó con una pierna de Oliver.

-¿Y la bebida? -preguntó Felicity.

Oliver miró por la mesa pero efectivamente no había bebida. Levantó la vista hacia ella. Felicity levantó una ceja mirándolo.

-El primero que parpadee va a por ella -dijo Oliver rápidamente.

Felicity frunció el ceño e inconscientemente parpadeó. Justo cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Oliver.

-La otra vez que hiciste esto te dije que no era justo.

Oliver la miró con regodeo apoyando las manos en el suelo tras el. 

Felicity bufó a la vez que se levantó en dirección a la cocina. 

-¡No tiene sentido que compres una de mis comidas favoritas si al minutos la vas a cagar haciendo que me levante a por la bebida! -gritó desde la cocina.

Al momento volvió al salón donde Oliver ya había empezado a comer.

-Y encima ni me esperas para empezar... -dijo soltando con demasiada gana las dos cervezas sobre la mesa.

Después miró el hueco donde momentos antes había estado sentada y vio asomar los pies con calcetines de Oliver, dejando el hueco justo para sentarse entre ambos. Felicity ignoró esto y se sentó en el espacio que había entre ambos pies. Después comenzaron a comer de nuevo en silencio.

Tras 20 minutos aproximadamente y con Felicity mucho más tranquila y saciada, esta habló.

-La comida estaba riquísima y te lo agradezco -dijo seria- Pero sigues sin estar perdonado.

Oliver rió en voz baja. 

-Lo suponía... -murmuró hundiendo los palillos en el envase que sostenía.

Felicity apoyó la espalda en el sofá tras ella y aun con uno de los envases en las manos lo observó comer. Cada vez que se paraba a observar a Oliver su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos. Oliver podía ser tan distinto dependiendo de la ocasión, del lugar o incluso del día. Tras un rato Oliver se percató de la mirada fija de Felicity. Soltó el envase en la mesa y apoyó las manos en el suelo por detrás de él, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás devolviéndole la mirada a Felicity.

-¿Qué? -Oliver no pudo evitar preguntar.

Felicity se encogió de hombros despacio sin parar de mirarlo.

-A veces me gusta mirarte -el silencio se hizo entre ellos y Felicity pudo ver la incomodidad en el rostro de Oliver- No me malinterpretes. He dicho que me gusta mirarte, sí, pero porque me paro a pensar en todas las versiones de Oliver que he visto hasta ahora.

Oliver ahora sí incómodo, no pudo evitar la vista unos segundos de ella hasta que la escuchó hablar de nuevo.

-No es que diga que tienes varias personalidades -Felicity frunció el ceño- Bueno, aunque realmente las tienes -haciendo referencia indirecta a su vida como Arrow- Simplemente es que... cuando eres solo Oliver Queen y no de Arrow, me da la sensación de que sigues luchando entre como debes ser y como quieres ser. Al menos esa es la sensación que tengo cuando estoy contigo.

Oliver no contestó. No inmediatamente.

-¿Te sientes incómoda conmigo? -preguntó sin confirmar o desmentir lo que Felicity acababa de explicar.

-No... -comenzó a decir haciendo que Oliver expulsara el aire de sus pulmones despacio- Y sí -dijo unos segundos segundos después. Oliver la miró confuso.

-No me resulta incómodo estar contigo en el mismo lugar, me gustas -explicó- Como persona, quiero decir -se apresuró a aclarar- Simplemente es que muchas veces no sé como tratarte exactamente. Ahí es cuando se podría decir que sí me siento algo incómoda. Porque no sé como comportarme contigo.

Oliver la observó en silencio mientras la escuchaba. Inconscientemente movió los pies que tenía a cada lado de ella, acercándolos aun más a su cuerpo.

-Creo que ni tú mismo sabes como comportarte conmigo. De repente eres amigable y aparentemente abierto y al día siguiente eres serio, oscuro, cerrado en tu mundo -Felicity tenía tanta razón, pensó Oliver- No critico nada de eso -continuó apartando la vista momentáneamente de él para mirar el envase que aun sostenía en las manos- No después de todo lo que has pasado, Oliver. En cierto modo lo comprendo -volvió a levantar la vista hacia el- Solo que esta inestabilidad, tú siendo inestable... me acaba trastornando a mi -acabó casi en un susurro mirando de nuevo al envase en su regazo.

Tras unos segundos escuchó a Oliver.

-Lo siento.

Felicity dejó caer una de sus manos en una de las piernas de Oliver que tenía a cada lado.

-No lo sientas Oliver -murmuró con una minúscula sonrisa mirando su mano sobre el pantalón oscuro que cubría la pierna de Oliver. Levantó la vista hacia él y se encontró con la mirada indescriptible de Oliver- Te he dicho que lo entiendo -Felicity soltó una suave risa- Si no lo entendiera no te aguantaría todo lo que te aguanto -dijo divertida.

Las comisuras de los labios de Oliver se levantaron levemente.

-Gracias Felicity.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? ¿Por aguantarte? -preguntó apretando suavemente la pierna de Oliver, antes de soltarla.

-Gracias por ser como eres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podéis dejar comentarios. Y si son ideas, mejor xD Que muchas veces no pongo capítulo más seguido porque no me viene la inspiración!!
> 
> Muchas gracias por los kudos.
> 
> Realmente no hay mucha historia aquí a parte de la relación entre Oliver y Felicity desde que viven bajo el mismo techo, pero es que no me termino de ver capaz de escribir sobre el trabajo como Arrow, no se si me explico.
> 
> Bueno, a ver que pasa con el tiempo... ;)


	7. Limbo

> _Las comisuras de los labios de Oliver se levantaron levemente._
> 
> _-Gracias Felicity._
> 
> _-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? ¿Por aguantarte? -preguntó apretando suavemente la pierna de Oliver, antes de soltarla._
> 
> _-Gracias por ser como eres._
> 
>  

Desde aquella conversación más profunda de lo que estaban acostumbrados unas noches atrás, todo seguía siendo como hasta ahora. Más o menos. Las palabras de Felicity no habían pasado desapercibidas para Oliver, que ahora intentaba controlar su forma de ser un poco más. Siempre había controlado como se comportaba cuando estaba con Felicity, pero no en el sentido de "ser amables" o "ser serio". Sus limitaciones eran otro tipo de limitaciones. Unas que le hacían separar sus sentimientos entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. 

Aunque Oliver se había propuesto no tener "malos días o momentos" con Felicity para no incomodarla más, Felicity en cierto modo también había cambiado en estos días. Ahora hablaba más con Oliver sobre como le había ido el día a él, como estaba el tema de la empresa de su familia, Thea... cualquier cosa que hiciera a Oliver hablar de como se sentía, de sus sentimientos. Y no era fácil. Oh no, claro que no. Pero ambos sabían que esto era bueno para Oliver. Felicity no había cambiado solo esto con Oliver. Este también se había dado cuenta ahora que la informática era mucho más... ¿cercana? Felicity y Oliver no era de mantener contacto físico muy a menudo. No más que una mano en el hombro, por aquí, una mano en el brazo por acá... Era algo que siempre los había _incomodado_ a ambos. No en el mal sentido, en realidad era algo que les gustaba, lo que no les gustaba tanto era lo que les hacía sentir, donde podía llegar eso. Pero Felicity últimamente se permitía tocar más a Oliver. E inconscientemente él comenzaba a hacer lo mismo. Manos que estaba sobre el hombro o brazo más tiempo de la cuenta, rápidos abrazos antes de dormir o al llegar a casa, una caricia por aquí...

Felicity estaba abriendo la boca para hablar cuando Oliver se adelantó.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Felicity.

Ambos se encontraban en la cocina desayunando. Era miércoles por la mañana y Felicity tenía el día libre en el trabajo, así que Oliver había decidido intentar hacer el desayuno para que Felicity pudiera descansar un poco más. 

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella confusa pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Se encontraba de pie con la cadera apoya en la encimera de la cocina, masticando parte de una tortita. Oliver se encontraba justo delante de ella sentado en uno de los taburetes junto a la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

-No digas que son las peores tortitas que has comido, porque lo sé.

Felicity siguió masticando unos segundos más, volteando los ojos hacia arriba como si estuviera pensado una respuesta.

-Lo cierto es que... -terminó de tragar- ...tienen algo que... -comenzó a decir aguantando la sonrisa.

Oliver levantó su mano derecha con el dedo indice estirado, en un intento de que se callara. Cuando fue a hablar Felicity sonrió y recorrió en un par de pasos la distancia que los separaba. Rápidamente cogió con su mano el dedo indice de Oliver que seguía estirado.

-Tienen algo que las hace mejor que la última vez -dijo con énfasis para que la dejara hablar. Le sonrió mirando hacia abajo ya que se encontraba casi entre las rodillas de Oliver, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- No me mires así, Queen -dijo aun sosteniendo la mano de Oliver y moviéndola de un lado a otro- La última vez tuve que beber como tres vasos de agua para comerme una sola tortita. Hoy mira, soy capaz de comer más de una sin tener que beber agua -volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

Oliver sonrió y tras suspirar inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante apoyando la frente en el estómago de Felicity. Esta había soltado su mano.

-Menos mal, pensaba que el resto de mi vida tendría que mantenerme a base de comida rápida y envasada -explicó en la misma posición.

-No me extraña... -murmuró Felicity. 

Oliver levantó la cabeza despacio con una ceja levantada. Felicity le devolvió la mirada haciendo muecas con los labios para no sonreír. A los segundos notó las manos de Oliver a los lados de sus rodillas, sobre la tela del pantalón largo de pijama que tenía puesto.

-¿Te estás riendo de mi, Felicity?

-Para nada -respondió evitando reír sin éxito.

Oliver apretó levemente el agarre que tenía en las piernas de Felicity a la vez que esta apoyaba las manos en sus hombros. Seguían manteniéndose la mirada ahora ambos serios.

-No sé lo que estás pensando... pero no creo que sea buena idea -dijo Felicity despacio y seria- Por esa cabeza tiene que estar pasando todo tipo de tortura -continuó explicando ala vez que ponía ambas manos a los lado de la cabeza de Oliver y la movía de un lado a otro despacio.

Oliver fue a responder cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Y aunque la interrupción le molestó, también la agradeció. _Algún tipo de tortura_ había dicho Felicity, sí. Una tortura estaba comenzando a ser la forma en la que se comportaba él. Una tortura para el mismo, porque sabía perfectamente que las cosas no deberían ir más allá. Que estaba caminando sobre un linea muy delgada y en cualquier momento la podía pasar sin a penas darse cuenta. Y sabía, aunque no fuera una conversación, que Felicity estaba de acuerdo con no pasar ningún tipo de frontera. En ocasiones todavía era patente la incomodidad que generaba aquella vez en la que Oliver pasó dichas frontera. Aquella confesión en su casa, cuando atraparon a Slade.

Cuando Oliver volvió en sí estaba solo en la cocina y en la entrada de la casa se escuchaba la voz de Felicity y Diggle. A los segundos ambos aparecieron en la comida.

-John -comenzó a decir Felicity cogiendo un plato repleto de tortitas- puedo decir y digo que hoy puedes desayunar sin miedo a morir en el intento.

Felicity miró de reojo a Oliver que volvía a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, pero rápidamente miró el rostro de Diggle.

-Estupendo... -respondió Diggle quitando el plato de las manos de Felicity y dirigiéndose al otro lado de la mesa donde Oliver seguía sentado.

-Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos -exclamó Felicity cuando ya se encontraba en la escaleras, dejando a Oliver y Diggle a solas.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quieres café? -preguntó Oliver mientras venía a Diggle comer.

-Si -respondió mientras Oliver se levantaba e iba hacia la cafetera- Aunque me sorprende que simplemente sea por el placer de tomarlo y no de matar el sabor horrible de las tortitas.

Oliver negó despacio con la cabeza mientras servía café en un par de tazas. De nuevo volvió a la mesa dejando una taza en cada lado y se sentó frente a Diggle.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó John tras unos cuantos bocados más.

Oliver lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Tú y Felicity.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo y Felicity? -preguntó Oliver antes de dar un sorbo al café. _Tú también no, ya tengo bastante conmigo mismo_  pensó.

-Venga Oliver, sabes de qué hablo -respondió antes de beber él.

-Felicity está siendo una gran amiga que me está dejando vivir en su casa durante la mala racha que estoy pasando -dijo en voz monótona.

-Ya -dijo antes de tragar- No sé si está bien llamarle amiga cuando estás enamorado de ella.

Oliver dejó la taza quieta a medio camino de su boca.

-Yo no... -comenzó a murmurar bajando la taza a la mesa.

-Ya, claro -lo interrumpió- ¿Cuando vas a dejar de engañarte?

-Diggle... -lo advirtió.

-Oliver no me digas que no te estás intentando engañar -explicó apoyando los codos en la mesa- ¿Slade? ¿Tu casa? ¿A quien pretendías engañar ahí?

Oliver apartó la mirada de su amigo durante unos segundos.

-A Slade.

-Y solo a Slade, porque tanto tú como Felicity sabéis que lo que dijiste era verdad.

De nuevo silencio durante el cual Oliver volvió a aquel momento. No había sido necesario decir aquello en aquel momento, no era necesario aquella confesión para que Slade fuera a por Felicity. Pero en aquel momento su subconsciente fue más rápido y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya lo había dicho. Había pasado la linea a la que llevaba acercándose algún tiempo. Tuvo que retractarse de algún modo después, en la playa de Lian Yu.

Pero sabía que a Felicity no le podía mentir. Sabía que la propia Felicity sabía que no le podía mentir. Y se lo dejó entrever noches atrás cuando a través de los mensajes hablaron. La situación cada vez se parecía más a un callejón sin salida.

Oliver suspiró despacio y apoyando los codos en la mesa puso las manos sobre su rostro frotándolo despacio.

-La estoy cagando Diggle... -dijo de manera poco entendible ya que sus manos tapaban su boca- Esto no está bien.

-Oliver tienes que dejar de pensar así. En si la estás cagando o no, si está bien o no. ¿Por qué no va a estar bien?

-Porque no está bien -dijo frustrado poniéndose de pie- Felicity merece alguien mejor que yo. Soy un desastre, y a parte, con mi trabajo "extracurricular"... -hizo el gesto de las comillas con las manos, pero no terminó la frase.

-¿Qué? ¿Va a estar en peligro? -preguntó Diggle inclinándose hacia atrás apoyando la espalda en la pared- Perdona que te diga esto Oliver, pero Felicity ya está en peligro. Desde el momento en el que entraste en su coche después de que te disparar tu madre -explicó bajo la mirada de Oliver- Cosa que tampoco creo que hicieras deliberadamente. 

Oliver lo miró con los ojos entrecerrado cuestionándole.

-El caso es -continuó Diggle- O sí o no, Oliver. Pero no te mantengas en este limbo. Porque podéis salir de él muy bien, o muy mal.

Oliver asintió despacio varias veces con las manos apoyadas tras él en la encimera.

-Iros tú y Felicity para el club -dijo yendo hacia la puerta de la cocina- Yo iré más tarde, tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Antes de que Diggle pudiera hablar Oliver había salido de la cocina. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver estaba a punto de abrir la puerta que daba a exterior cuando escuchó a Felicity bajar por la escaleras. No pudo evitar mirarla de abajo arriba, empezando por las sandalias de tacón negras, pasando por el sencillo vestido de manga sisa que acababa unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla de color blanco con estampados florales negros y acabando por el pelo rubio suelto y ondeado. 

Cuando Oliver reaccionó Felicity ya se encontraba abajo de las escaleras.

-¿Donde vas con tanta prisa? -preguntó curiosa.

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas -explicó dudoso- Vete con Diggle, luego os alcanzo yo.

-Vale -respondió con los ojos entrecerrados Felicity. Entonces al pasar junto a él quiso dar un suave apretón en uno de los brazos de Oliver como acostumbraba a hacer muchas veces, pero Oliver se movió en el último momento dándole la espalda y saliendo de la casa sin volver a mirar a atrás. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los kudos son bien para saber que sigue gustando. Y si lo compartís con otras/os Olicitys pues mejor ;)


	8. Limítate a conducir

-¿Vertigo? -preguntó bajando la escaleras que conducián al sótano del club. Nada más entrar por la puerta había escuchado la voz de Felicity diciendo esa palabra.

-Vertigo -repitió ella afirmándolo de espaldas a él sentada en su silla frente a los ordenadores.

Oliver continuó caminando a través del lugar hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba Felicity. Diggle a un lado y él a otro. Felicity comenzó a explicar.

-Parece ser que desde hace un par de semanas se están registrando algunos casos de personas con vertigo en su sistema.

-No puede ser -comenzó a decir Oliver- El Conde Vertigo está...

-Lo sé -se apresuró a decir Felicity levantando la vista hacia él y recordando el día en el que Oliver mató al Conde Vertigo para salvar su vida. Felicity volvió la vista a la pantalla tras unos segundos- Parece ser que tiene sustituto.

-Y no solo eso -habló esta vez Diggle- Los reportes que hay de estos casos hablan sobre una variación de la composición, aunque todavía no saben realmente de qué se trata. Los efectos no son los mismos.

Oliver mantuvo la mirada en su compañero esperando que continuara.

-Al parecer uno de los nuevos efectos son las alucinaciones -explicó y comenzó a leer- Algunas de las personas afectadas han declarado que uno de los efectos de esta droga se trata de alucinaciones. Dichas personas confiesan haber tenido visiones terrorificas bajo los efectos de la droga.

Felicity escuchó suspirar a Oliver junto a ella.

-¿Hay algo, alguna pista que nos lleve a algún lugar o alguien? -preguntó con la mirada fija en las pantallas donde había distintos artículos sobre el tema.

-Me temo que no. Cuando he llegado con Diggle me ha saltado el aviso y me he puesto a investigar. Hasta ahora solo hay 4 víctimas confirmadas. Dos de ellas se suicidaron cuando aun tenían Vertigo en su sistema...

Oliver se movió incomodo alejándose de la mesa.

-En el rato que llevo investigando no he encontrado ninguna casualidad o nada raro entre ellas. No viven en la misma zona, no trabajan ni en el mismo barrio, no se conocen de nada. La policía tampoco tiene nada.

-Es como si estuvieran cogidas al azar -dijo Diggle.

-Lo están -dijo Oliver con voz firme. Tanto Diggle como Felicity se giraron hacia atrás para mirarlo- ¿Solo cuatro personas? ¿Nueva composición y efectos secundarios? Está probando su nueva nueva versión. La está testando.

-Tiene sentido... -murmuró Felicity pensativa.

-Lance -dijo Oliver.

-¿Crees que puede saber algo que nosotros no? -preguntó Felicity.

-No. Si dices que ya has buscado información y que la policía no tiene nada en claro no tendrá más información. Pero me pondré en contacto con él para que sepa que también estamos en ello. Así la información correrá para ambos lados.

Felicity y Diggle asintieron a la vez que Oliver sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas después y tras que el sol se hubiera marchado, Oliver entró de nuevo en el sótano vestido con el traje de Arrow. Al llegar a la mesa que en más de una ocasión había servido de camilla soltó ruidosamente el arco sobre ella y después se quitó la máscara airado, dejándola también en la mesa.

-¡Esto es inútil! -exclamó Felicity levantándose de su silla y empujándola hacia atrás al hacerlo- ¡No doy con nada, no hay nada! -siguió diciendo mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Oliver. Colocándose al otro lado de la mesa. Oliver que se mantenía con las manos apoyadas en ella levantó la vista despacio hacia ella- No hay absolutamente ninguna coincidencia entre estas personas. Ni amigos, ni conocidos, ni familiares, ni lugares, ¡nada! -Felicity lo miró esperando una respuesta, en la misma postura que él. Diggle se colocó en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

-Yo tampoco he dado con nada. Ningún camello con los que he hablado sabe nada -dijo en voz monótona- La mayoría ni siquiera sabía que la droga volvía a estar en las calles. Mucho menos saben de quien se trata.

-Esto es ridículo -bufó Felicity antes de volver a su silla y seguir tecleando.

-Ha pasado un día completo y no hemos averiguado nada -dijo Diggle- Siento decir esto, pero hasta que no haya más victimas dudo que consigamos nueva información.

-Eso es, los afectados -digo Felicity girando la silla en la dirección de ellos- Quizá si habláramos con ellos...

-La policía los ha interrogado más de una vez y no han sacado nada.

-La policía -repitió Felicity- pero no Arrow. Casi puedo asegurar que tu uniforme impone más que el de un policía. Es posible que si el que les pregunta es el mismísimo Arrow sean capaces de recordar aunque sea un pequeño detalle decisivo.

-Busca las direcciones de los dos que han sobrevivido -respondió Oliver.

-Ya estoy en ello -dijo Felicity de espaldas de nuevo, tecleando.

-No creo que sea hora de visitar a nadie y menos a dos personas que hace nada estaban bajo los efectos de una droga -dijo Diggle.

Oliver sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y miró la hora. Quizá si era mejor esperar a mañana.

-Uno de ellos, Mike Wooden, está aun ingresado mientras que la chica, Christina Irons, fue dada de alta hace un par de días.

-Mándame las direcciones de ambos, mañana por la mañana les haré una visita -respondió Oliver. Felicity se puso a hacer lo que le pidió.

Tras unos minutos Diggle se despidió de ambos y se marchó a casa. Mientras Oliver se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa mientras Felicity seguía trabajando frente a la pantalla.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en la ropa de calle, Oliver volvió junto a Felicity que se encontraba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar y las manos sobre el estómago, mirando la pantalla frente a ella como si esperara que en cualquier momento cobrara vida. Una mano sobre su hombro la hizo volver a la tierra y miró a su derecha, hacia arriba.

-No le des más vueltas Felicity, mañana seguiremos.

-Hay algo que se me escapa, lo sé... -dijo pensativa de nuevo con la mirada sobre la pantalla.

-Necesitas descansar -dijo Oliver apretando suavemente su hombro- Vámonos a casa.

Felicity suspiró y Oliver quitó la mano de su hombro. Resignada apagó los ordenadores mientras Oliver devolvía el traje de Arrow a su lugar. Tras unos minutos los dos estaban subiendo las escaleras. A mitad de ellas Falicity se paró en seco, frenando a Oliver que iba un par de escalones por detrás.

-¿Qué preguntó Oliver?

-Esta mañana vine con Diggle. Diggle se ha ido.

-¿Y? Yo vine en mi moto. Volveremos en ella -Felicity lo miró insegura, frunciendo el ceño levemente- ¿En serio te da miedo montar en moto? -preguntó Oliver con una leve sonrisa.

-Digamos que...

-Con que trabajas para Arrow pero te da miedo montar en moto, ¿eh?

-Digamos que de quien no me fio es del que la conduce.

Oliver entreabrió los labios levemente a la vez que levantó las cejas.

-Te aconsejo que sigas andando si no quieres irte andando y llegar a casa muy tarde teniendo que trabajar mañana.

Felicity resignada continuó subiendo las escaleras.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Quizá no sea tan mala idea -dijo Felicity.

Oliver la miró montado en la moto tras arrancar el motor. Felicity se encontraba a unos metros sosteniendo el casco en sus manos.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Oliver.

-¿Volver a casa andando?

-Felicity... -le advirtió.

Felicity suspiró y gruñó algo que Oliver no pudo entender ya que se estaba poniendo el casco. Con ayuda de él Felicity escaló sobre la moto hasta colocarse tras de Oliver.

-¡Es genial montar en moto con vestido! -exclamó Felicity desde detrás de él.

Oliver rió y buscó tras el las manos de Felicity para colocarlas alrededor de él.

-¡Eh, no te aproveches!

Oliver giró la cabeza hacia un lado, aun sosteniendo las manos de Felicity sobre su abdomen.

-En esta posición... ¿quién se estaría aprovechando de quien?

-Limítate a conducir y llevarme a casa, Queen.

-Como la señorita quiera -exclamó para que lo escuchara sobre el sonido de la moto y en unos segundos estaban en marcha.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras unos 15 o 20 minutos Oliver paró la moto en uno de los laterales de la casa de Felicity.

-¿Felicity? -preguntó Oliver poniendo una de sus manos sobre las de Felicity que estaban juntas sobre su abdomen. Esto hacía que Felicity estuviera totalmente pegada a la espalda de Oliver.

-Oh dios mio, estoy helada -dijo a la vez que un escalofrío la reccorría.

Oliver recordó que Felicity estaba vistiendo un vestido que dejaba sus piernas al aire frío de la noche. Inconscientemente, la mano que no estaba sobre las de Felicity busco una de sus rodillas, notando la piel fría bajo su tacto.

-Será mejor que entremos, realmente estás helada.

-¿No me digas? -dijo sarcástica- Para de meterme mano y ayúdame a bajar.

-No soy yo quien te está rodeando con los brazos.

Auntomaticamente Felicity quitó los brazos de al rededor de Oliver. Hecho esto se dispuso a bajar de la moto con la ayuda de una de las manos de Oliver. Mientras ella se quitaba el caso fue él quien bajó de la moto.

-Ahora echo de menos tu calor -Felicity frunció el ceño ante lo que acababa de decir- Quiero decir que ahora que no estoy pegada a ti tengo aun más frío. ¡Oh, por favor! Tengo frio. Aun más frío. Es lo que quiero decir. No que seas una estufa humana. Que lo eres. Y que no sé por que lo digo. Frío. Entrar. Casa. Eso es todo lo que quiero decir.

Dicho esto se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Oliver la siguió sin decir nada pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. ¿Acaso no era adorable verla balbucear?


	9. Te veo en unas horas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! =)
> 
> Bueno, aunque hasta ahora prácticamente no había incluido nada de la 3 temporada (simplemente porque empecé el fic antes de que comenzara y no sabía como ir metiendo las cosas) parece que ahora si he metido algunos detalles tales como el nuevo Vertigo (aunque un poco a mi manera).
> 
> Espero que os guste el capítulo y que os esté gustando en general el fic.  
> Gracias por leer!!
> 
> PD Es posible que suba un nuevo capítulo pronto porque aunque lo he cortado donde lo he cortado, estoy siguiendo escribiendo la continuación =)

Felicity, como otras muchas noches, se despertó de madrugada. 

Ella siempre había sido de dormir con la puerta cerrada, sobre todo cuando lo hacía sola. Pero desde que Oliver se había mudado con ella, siempre dejaba la puerta abierta levemente, aunque fuera un palmo. Oliver hacía lo mismo, no dejaba la puerta abierta de par en par pero tampoco la cerraba. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la puerta y escuchar atenta. No había nadie en ella y tampoco había luz, pero en cambio si le pareció escuchar leves pisadas por el pasillo y después escaleras abajo. Oliver, como otras tantas noches estaba despierto. Nunca habían hablado sobre ello pero Felicity era consciente de que Oliver seguía teniendo problemas de sueño después de todo este tiempo. Tras mirar su teléfono y ver que era más de las 3 de la mañana, Felicity suspiró dejando caer de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana Felicity se marchó a trabajar más temprano de lo normal. Tanto que para su sorpresa cuando salió de casa Oliver estaba dormido en el sofá. Preparó sus cosas haciendo el menor ruido posible, ni siquiera se paró a tomar café o comer. Ya compraría algo en la cafetería a la que solía ir algunas mañanas. Antes de salir cogió un post-it y un boligrafo y escribió una rápida nota mientras sonreía. Cuando acabó dejó el papel pegado en la pantalla del teléfono de Oliver.

Oliver se despertó con el suave sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Tras sentarse en el filo del sofá dijo el nombre de Felicity en voz alta esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Buscó su teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita frente al sofá y vio la nota que había pegada en él _"Tenemos que hablar"._ Oliver sonrió ante la dichosa frase que ya se había convertido en una habitual entre él y Felicity.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la hora del almuerzo Felicity se encontraba frustrada porque no había tenido ni un solo momento para mirar su teléfono móvil. El trabajo en aquel lugar era demasiado, incluso para ella, tanto que se estaba planteando seriamente la renuncia. Para más inri le tocaba almorzar entre ordenadores desmembrados, en aquel momento no aguantó más y miró su teléfono esperando noticias de Oliver sobre el asunto del Vertigo. No tenía nada. Ni llamadas, ni mensajes, nada. Felicity miró a su alrededor viendo algunos compañeros más en la sala, si no podía hacer una llamada al menos le preguntaría a Oliver a través de mensajes.

_"¿Se puede saber por qué no hay noticias tuyas en mi móvil? ¿Has ido a ver a quien tú sabes?"_

Viendo que no había una respuesta inmediata continuó trabajando, dejando el teléfono a un lado. Tras unos minutos vibró y Felicity se apresuró a soltar las piezas que sostenía para coger el aparato.

_"No tienes noticias mías porque no hay noticias. Ni siquiera Arrow les ha podido sacar nada nuevo."_

_"Oh, eso es genial"_ escribió frustrada.

_"¿Estás muy ocupada?"_

_"Demasiado."_

Felicity miró los ordenadores y trozos de ordenadores que había esparcidos por toda su mesa.

_"Entonces te veo luego en el club."_

_"¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Ocurre algo?"_

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar.

_"Estoy en la azotea de tu trabajo"_

Felicity se movió incómoda.

_"¿Has venido a comprar un ordenador nuevo? Entiendo que vas vestido de Arrow, sino entrarías por la puerta como las personas normales. Efectivamente, no te considero una persona normal. No eres normal."_

_"Felictiy"_ aunque era un mensaje escrito Felicity pudo imaginarse perfectamente a Oliver diciendo su nombre.

_"Dame 5 minutos que represente un 'me ha sentado la comida fatal' en condiciones"_

Oliver no respondió el último mensaje. Mientras Felicity puso su mejor cara de encontrarse mal y se dirigió a uno de sus compañeros el cual parece que la creyó de inmediato y le dijo que le cubriría las espaldas si el encargado preguntaba por ella. Momentos después Felicity subía las escaleras en dirección a la azotea. Tanto escalón hacía arriba al final haría que realmente le sentara mal lo que acababa de comer minutos antes. 

Una vez salió a la azotea miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie, hasta que se giró hacia atrás donde apareció Oliver con la capucha y la máscara puestas. 

-¿No solo me haces perder tiempo en el trabajo sino que además me vas a provocar un mini-infarto? -exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho- Trabajar para el encapuchado de Starling City debería venir con seguro médico.

Oliver la miró frunciendo el ceño, en silencio. felicity le devolvió la mirada mientras vino a su cabeza la idea de que era raro verlo vestido de Arrow a la luz del día. Aunque por suerte hiciera un día muy nublado como hoy.

-Vale, muy bien, ya paro -gesticuló con las manos- ¿Y bien? Eras tú el que quería verme. Habla.

-He hablado con el Capitán Lance. Ya saben el nuevo contenido del Vertigo. Al parecer es una seta que provoca alucinaciones.

-Sí bueno, no sabíamos que era una seta, pero si sabíamos que provocaba alucinaciones.

-No es así de simple -hizo una pausa y cambió el arco de mano- Estás alucinaciones no son simples alucinaciones -Felicity lo miró impaciente- La persona que las sufre ve lo que más teme.

Felicity lo miro interrogante.

-El chico que sigue ingresado en el hospital. Cuando fue drogado todo lo que veía era el rostro de la muerte -Felicity entreabrió los labios, comprendiendo- Lo que más teme es la muerte, y es lo que vio mientras estaba bajo los efectos del vértigo.

Tras unos segundos Felicity habló.

-Hay que encontrarlo ya, Oliver.

-Lo sé -respondió- Diggle sigue en el club intentado buscar nuevas pistas hasta que tú vuelvas.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar a Felicity de que no podía tardar mucho más en volver al trabajo.

-Reza para que no le pegue una patada a este sitio y vuelva antes de tiempo -respondió frustrada- ¿Eso es todo? -preguntó esperando que fueran todas las malas noticias sobre el Conde Vértigo.

Oliver no respondió pero Felicity pudo ver la duda en su cara.

-¿Oliver? -preguntó despacio pronunciando cada sílaba.

Suspiró despacio y se movió sobre sus pies.

-¿La nota de esta mañana? -preguntó dudoso.

-Oh venga ya, pensaba que me ibas a decir algo importante.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no es importante el tema sobre el que "tenemos que hablar"? -preguntó él haciendo las comillas con la mano libre y con el rostro más relajado.

-Oh claro que lo es -dijo seria- Pero he perdido demasiado tiempo en el trabajo ya -dijo con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la puerta- Te veo en unas horas.

Y dicho esto desapareció tras la puerta. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar marcharse del lugar con una leve sonrisa.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para la hora de la salida Felicity llevaba tres cafés, dos ordenadores que no había sabido arreglar y un cliente muy insatisfecho con el tiempo que le habían dicho que tenía que esperar a que arreglaran su ordenador. En resumen su nivel de frustración, enfado y malestar había alcanzado niveles insuperables. Salió por una de las puertas laterales de la tienda de camino a su coche. Justo al salir se había encontrado con un pequeño camión repartiendo café gratis, una nueva marca o algo así tratando de promocionarse. Esta vez tuvo la delicadeza de pedirlo descafeinado ya que ahora mismo en lugar de sangre por sus venas sentía correr cafeína. Una vez en el coché dejó el vaso en el reposa-vasos que había entre ambos asientos ya que estaba bastante caliente. Miró la hora en el salpicadero del coche y decidió ir directamente al Verdant en lugar de pasar por su casa.

Fue tomándose el café por el camino. Lo cierto es que no estaba nada mal para ser descafeinado, de los cuales no era gran fan. Tenía un sabor especial, raro, pero que no estaba malo. No le empezó a saber realmente mal hasta que no estaba a un par de kilómetros del club más o menos, fue cuando se comenzó a sentir mal. Rápidamente soltó el vaso de nuevo y se las apañó para apartarse de la carretera aprovechando que se encontraba ya en el polígono industrial donde se encontraba el Verdant y había poco tráfico. Con el motor ya apagado la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y tuvo que apoyarla en el respaldo del asiento. Con los ojos cerrados buscó con la mano derecha dentro de su bolso que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando estaba un rebuscando notó un zumbido en los oídos y acto seguido dejó de escuchar. No escuchaba ni la música de la radio que seguía puesta, ni el tráfico de los coches, ni el ruido de la ciudad... Al fin se hizo con el teléfono y se apresuró a buscar el teléfono de Oliver. En ese momento todo se volvió negro y el teléfono se calló de sus manos acabando en algún lugar del coche. No sabía si había conseguido pulsar la tecla de llamada o no, todo lo que sabía es que no podía ver ni escuchar nada, que el miedo se había apoderado de ella y que todo lo que podía hacer era llorar y suplicar que Oliver y Diggle aparecieran de algún modo para ayudarla.


	10. No puedo escucharte, no puedo verte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, esto se estaba escribiendo solo. Creo que es de las pocas veces que los capítulos tienen continuidad directa entre ellos y puede que lo este disfrutando un poco bastante mientras los escribo =)
> 
> Todo feedback es bien recibido ;)

Felicity no estaba segura si habían pasado horas o solo minutos. Todo lo que sabía era que de pronto se había abierto la puerta junto a ella y una bocanada de aire le había provocado un escalofrío. Se había mantenido sentada casi sin moverse. Los pies al filo del asiento y poniendo los brazos sobre las rodillas había hundido la cabeza entre ellos y había llorado y llorado sin poder ver nada, y sin ni siquiera escuchar su propio llanto.

Cuando fue consciente de que la puerta se había abierto su pecho se encogió en lugar de sentirse aliviada. Al fin y al cabo no podía ver ni escuchar de quien se trataba. Estaba convencida de que lo que le estaba sucediendo lo había provocado alguien y quizá fuera ese alguien quien la había encontrado ahora.

Así que cuando notó una mano sobre su brazo comenzó a moverse nerviosa intentando deshacerse de ella. La mano dejó de tocarla. Sabía que estaba gritando entre lágrimas pero no podía escuchar nada, no sabía quién era aquella persona, no sabía qué estaba pasando. De nuevo una mano la tocó, esta vez en el hombro. A la vez notó como otro brazo pasaba sobre ella y una mano desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad que seguía en su lugar. La cercanía de la persona la hizo ser consciente de algo que no había perdido, el olfato. Y aquel olor era algo que probablemente reconocería en cualquier lugar. Cuando la mano que había desabrochado el cinturón se posó en su mejilla derecha no pudo evitar decir el nombre de Oliver entre sollozos.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con ayuda de él salió del coche. Oliver no la soltaba en ningún momento aunque no dejaba sus manos quietas en un lugar. Su rostro, los hombros, los brazos, sus manos... Sabía que Oliver debía de estar preguntándole qué le ocurría, intentado averiguar qué estaba pasando, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Felicity intentó calmarse agarrando con fuerza las dos manos de Oliver.

-Oliver, no puedo ver ni escuchar nada –dijo con voz áspera aunque ella no pudo escucharse- No puedo escucharte, no puedo verte.

Felicity notó como Oliver se quedó quieto durante unos segundos. Después con cuidado tiró de sus manos hacia él y la abrazó intentando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad, justo antes de girarse sobre sus talones y comenzar a andar guiándola. Momentos después se estaban montando en otro coche, probablemente el de Diggle. Oliver se mantuvo sentado con ella sin soltar sus manos y con uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Felicity seguía inquieta, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Oliver y aferrada a su mano. Cada pocos segundos notaba la mano de Oliver sobre su cabeza, acariciándola con suavidad.

Unos minutos después el coche se detuvo. Felicity supuso que habían llegado al club, así que de nuevo con ayuda de Oliver bajó del coche. Sabía que Diggle estaba con ellos pero probablemente no se atrevía a tocarla para no ponerla más nerviosa. Aunque había parado de llorar, Felicity seguía inquieta y tensa, sin apenas separarse de Oliver unos centímetros.

Una vez dentro del club, en el sótano, Oliver acompañó a Felicity hasta su silla habitual para que se sentara.

-El café –gruñó Felicity y continuó hablando- Venía tomándome un café mientras conducía –dijo con voz insegura ya que no podía escucharse- Al salir del trabajo me encontré esta furgoneta que repartía café gratis de muestra. Lo que sea que me esté pasando es por culpa del café, lleva algo que ha provocado esto.

Entonces notó como la mano de Oliver desaparecía de su hombro y él se separaba de ella. Felicity no pudo evitar exclamar un “no” cuando dejó de sentirlo cerca. Al momento Oliver estaba junto a ella agarrando sus manos, aparentemente agachado delante de ella. Sus ojos se habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas.

-Por favor quédate conmigo –suplicó agarrada a las manos de Oliver- Que vaya Diggle por favor.

A los segundos notó una mano en su hombro izquierdo, la de Diggle ya que las de Oliver estaban entre las suyas. Despacio liberó una de sus manos de las de Oliver y tocó unos segundos la de Diggle a modo de agradecimiento.

Tras unos momentos Felicity dejó de sentir la mano de Diggle. Por su parte ella y Oliver se mantuvieron en la misma posición unos minutos más. Después notó como Oliver se ponía de pie y tiraba de sus manos para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Despacio la fue guiando sin soltar su mano.

-Creo que nunca he echado más de menos tu voz –dijo casi inconscientemente.

Entonces se paró al notar que Oliver había hecho lo mismo delante de ella. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada, pero a continuación notó como Oliver se acercó despacio a ella y momentos después los labios de Oliver estaban sobre su frente, donde se mantuvieron unos segundos.

Cuando Oliver se separó de ella siguieron caminando. Tras unos momentos Oliver la ayudaba a sentarse y Felicity se dio cuenta de que estaban en el sofá que habían dejado allí meses atrás para cuando pasaban demasiadas horas en aquella guarida. Una vez que Felicity estaba sentada notó como el peso de Oliver hundía el lugar junto a ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta que desde que había perdido la visión y el oído en su coche, no había parado de temblar. Temblar de miedo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Oliver la había atraído hacia él había puesto lo que parecía una chaqueta sobre ella. Pese a todo en los brazos de Oliver se sentía más tranquila. Como si solo por el simple hecho de estar con él supiera que todo iba a salir bien.

Los minutos pasaron mientras seguía acurrucada contra Oliver. Poco a poco los temblores comenzaron a disminuir hasta desaparecer. Felicity sabía que Diggle había vuelto en algún momento porque notó vibrar el pecho de Oliver como si estuviera hablando. Probablemente estaría analizando el café que había quedado en el vaso y el cual tenía algún tipo de veneno. Pero el tiempo seguía pasando y Felicity no recuperaba la vista ni el oído. Oliver mantenía los brazos alrededor de ella, acariciando de vez en cuando uno de sus brazos. Cada poco rato también notaba como Oliver acercaba el rostro a su oído y debía decirle algo, ya que notaba su aliento en la oreja como si hablara. No mentía cuando había dicho que nunca había echado más de menos su voz. Deseaba poder escucharlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Gracias al movimiento del pecho de Oliver al compás de su respiración, las caricias y las palabras que cada pocos minutos decía en su oído aunque no pudiera escucharlo, Felicity comenzó a quedarse dormida. Justo antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño se apretó incluso más contra Oliver e incluso le pareció escuchar su voz aunque de forma muy lejana… _“Estoy aquí”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y el título del próximo capítulo será... "El mayor miedo de Felicity Smoak".
> 
> ^_^


	11. El mayor miedo de Felicity Smoak

El tacto de unas manos en su brazo hizo a Felicity despertar.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá donde Oliver la había dejado. Su chaqueta seguía cubriendo parte de su cuerpo. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Felicity es que cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Diggle agachado junto a ella. Eran sus manos las que había sentido que sostenían sus brazos.

-Felicity –dijo Diggle suavemente y Felicity pudo escucharlo.

-Puedo verte –murmuró mirándolo fijamente- Y escucharte.

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Diggle.

-Eso veo. Estaba preocupado al no saber qué pasaría cuando me acercará a ti.

Felicity se incorporó despacio hasta acabar sentada.

-Quería comprobar si volvías ser tú. Han pasado un par de horas.

Felicity tomó aire despacio como si lo estuviera comprobando.

-Vuelvo a ser yo –Diggle asintió despacio.

Felicity estaba a punto de preguntar por Oliver cuando este apareció en su campo de visión unos metros por detrás de Diggle que ahora estaba de pie. Felicity sintió casi tanto alivio al verlo como que Oliver tenía en su rostro.

-Cuando esta mañana te dije que te vería en unas horas no pensaba que serían tantas ni bajo estas circunstancias –bromeó sin demasiado ánimo aun rodeada por la chaqueta de él.

Oliver se acercó hasta acabar delante de ella junto a Diggle.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Creo que vuelvo a ser yo –sonrió levemente lanzando una rápida mirada a Diggle. Oliver asintió con el rostro serio.

Uno de los ordenadores eligió aquel momento para mandar varios pitidos. Felicity dio un respingo al escucharlo.

-Es una alerta –dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie rápidamente.

Quizás demasiado rápido porque cuando estuvo sobre sus dos pies sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Como un acto reflejo se agarró a los brazos de Oliver y Diggle con ambas manos, y no pudo evitar apretar su agarre cuando notó que la vista se le nublaba y casi se ponía todo negro durante unos segundos. _Otra vez no_. Ambos no tardaron en decir su nombre a la vez que la sostenían. Felicity con los ojos cerrados tomó aire despacio en un par de ocasiones. Cuando los abrió el mareo había pasado y su visión volvía a la normalidad.

-Ha sido solo un mareo. Me he levantado demasiado rápido –explicó soltando el agarre de Diggle y Oliver, aunque estos no la soltaron a ella- El ordenador. Tengo programadas alertas por si había nuevos casos de Vertigo.

-Ha habido varios desde esta tarde –dijo Diggle soltándola al ver que ya se encontraba bien.

-Tú eres uno de ellos –continuó Oliver, soltándola también.

Felicity miró primero a uno y después al otro y un escalofrío la recorrió provocando que apretará la chaqueta alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Creo que necesito sentarme de nuevo –murmuró pasando entre ambos, directa a su habitual silla donde se dejó caer si soltar el agarre de la chaqueta que la envolvía.

Diggle y Oliver la siguieron. Felicity se limitó a mirar las alertas de la pantalla, sin tocar el teclado o el ratón.

-El café –murmuró pensativa- El vértigo estaba ahí, noté que sabía diferente pero cuando realmente me di cuenta ya era tarde. No pensaba que se tratara de vértigo, simplemente pensé que sería cualquier otra cosa –hizo una pausa y giró despacio la silla hacia atrás donde se encontraban los chicos- Todo el mundo que compró café ahí debe de estar afectado –dijo mirando entre ambos.

Diggle respondió primero.

-El caso es que ninguno de los avisos que nos ha llegado coincide con la zona de tu trabajo. Todos son remitidos de distintos puntos de la ciudad. En grupos de personas que han estado en el mismo lugar, pero a kilómetros de donde tú estabas –hizo una pausa- Es como si fueras la única afectada de esa zona.

Hubo un silencio durante varios segundos donde Felicity se mantuvo pensativa.

-Es como si la droga te hubiera buscado a ti -dijo Oliver.

Las palabras resonaron en el sótano. Felicity levantó al vista hacia él y vio la preocupación en su rostro. Pero no preocupación porque se viera afectada por la droga, sino por algo más.

-No pensarás que me han drogado a mí a propósito, ¿no? –preguntó incrédula.

-Lo que digo es que es mucha casualidad que todos los afectados de hoy estén en puntos concentrados mientras que tú eres la única de ese lugar. Habiendo sido drogada por un café que fue ofrecido a decenas de personas más, pero el vaso que contenía Vertigo... era el tuyo.

La explicación de Oliver la dejó por un momento sin respuesta alguna.

-Es absurdo –gruñó Felicity- ¿Por qué iban a ir directamente a por mí?

-Tienes relación directa con Arrow –respondió Diggle cruzándose de brazos.

-Y no solo eso –intervino Oliver- Tienes historia con el anterior Conde Vertigo.

-Oh vamos, no creo que al anterior Conde le diera tiempo de hacer un testamento donde dejar mi nombre justo antes de… -se interrumpió y miró a Oliver- No tiene sentido.

-Pero si lo tiene que seas la mano derecha de Arrow –respondió Oliver girándose sobre sus talones para moverse por el lugar.

Felicity suspiró apoyando el codo en uno de los reposabrazos, después apoyó la frente en su mano.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo han averiguado? –preguntó en la misma posición con la mirada agachada.

-Creo que no es momento para discutir esto ahora –interrumpió Diggle. Felicity levantó la cabeza y Oliver estaba de nuevo de cara hacia ellos- Tienes que marcharse a casa a descansar Felicity. El efecto de la droga puede que se haya pasado, pero no sabemos si puede volver a aparecer, al igual que no sabemos si el antiguo antídoto funcionará.

Felicity resignada asintió. Quería seguir investigando qué estaba pasando pero lo que había pasado era demasiado grave y probablemente le tomara algo más de tiempo recuperarse. No solo físicamente, sino psicológicamente. Pocas veces en su vida había pasado tanto miedo.

Diggle los llevo a casa de Felicity ya que el coche de ella se había quedado donde lo habían dejado. Ya lo recogerían al día siguiente. Cuando Diggle paró el coche frente a la casa de Felicity también se bajó de él y se acercó a ella para darle un suave abrazo antes de decirle que descansara y que lo llamaran si ocurría algo. Una vez dicho lanzó una mirada a Oliver en lo que podía traducirse como “ _no le quites ojo de encima_ ” y se marchó.

Ambos entraron en la casa y Felicity dijo que se daría una ducha y se iría directamente a la cama. Mientras Oliver se mantuvo en el salón sentado en el sofá mirando a la nada y sumergido en sus pensamientos. Unos treinta minutos después, cuando ya había escuchado a Felicity salir del baño y entrar en su habitación subió las escaleras pensando en como Felicity había desaparecido casi al momento de entrar por la puerta, evitando cualquier conversación con él.

Cuando pasó por su habitación le llamó la atención que la puerta estuviera totalmente cerrada. Desde que él vivía allí todas las noches la mantenía levemente abierta. Estuvo parado unos segundos delante de la puerta, pensando si llamar o no. Al fin y al cabo desde que vivía en la casa de Felicity, lo más cerca que había estado de su habitación es cuando había pasado por delante y la puerta había estado abierta. Finalmente se decidió y golpeó suavemente sobre la madera, esperando respuesta para entrar.

-Entra.

Oliver abrió despacio y se encontró con Felicity sentada al filo de la cama de cara a la puerta. Ahora con el pelo húmedo y suelto sobre los hombros, una camiseta gris, con el escudo de un equipo de algún deporte, muchas más tallas de la suya y unos pantalones largos de pijama de color morado.

-Supongo que esta noche vas a estar comprobando que me encuentro bien cada poco rato –dijo retorciendo las manos sobre sus piernas y mirando hacia él.

-Supones bien –murmuró Oliver quedándose a media distancia entre la puerta y ella.

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos.

-No venías solo a decirme que esta noche vas a jugar a los médicos conmigo.

No fue consciente de lo que había dicho hasta que vio el atisbo de sonrisa en los labios de Oliver. Automáticamente dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo poniendo una de sus manos en la cara.

-Supongo que el Vertigo no se ha llevado mis fantásticas respuestas. Vuelvo a ser yo 100% -dijo en la misma posición.

Cuando levantó la cabeza de forma pesada, Oliver se había acercado unos pasos más.

-No, no era solo eso lo que venía a decirte -Felicity asintió despacio mirando a su alrededor. Después miró el lugar a su izquierda y palmeó el colchón indicando a Oliver que se sentara. Este se movió despacio pero le hizo caso. Cuando ya estuvo sentado junto a ella volvió a hablar levemente girado hacia Felicity.

-El nuevo Vertigo…

-Provoca que la persona afectada vea su mayor miedo –completó por él mirando sus pies. Después levantó la vista hacia él- Y tú te preguntas cual es el mío porque no te explicas qué miedo puede provocar lo que me ha ocurrido.

Oliver asintió despacio observándola, Felicity apretó los labios como si estuviera pensándose si responder o no.

-Desde luego la droga ha sabido cómo interpretarlo –murmuró sin tono, dejando la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación- O mi subconsciente. O quien lo provocara -Oliver se mantuvo en silencio y Felicity suspiró antes de continuar hablando- El mayor miedo de Felicity Smoak es sentirse sola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Propongo un abrazo colectivo a Felicity xD


	12. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

> _-El nuevo Vertigo…_
> 
> _-Provoca que la persona afectada vea su mayor miedo –completó por él mirando sus pies. Después levantó la vista hacia él- Y tú te preguntas cual es el mío porque no te explicas qué miedo puede provocar lo que me ha ocurrido._
> 
> _Oliver asintió despacio observándola, Felicity apretó los labios como si estuviera pensándose si responder o no._
> 
> _-Desde luego la droga ha sabido cómo interpretarlo –murmuró sin tono, dejando la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación- O mi subconsciente. O quien lo provocara -Oliver se mantuvo en silencio y Felicity suspiró antes de continuar hablando- El mayor miedo de Felicity Smoak es sentirse sola._

 

-Felicity…

-No –lo interrumpió rápidamente levantando una de sus manos y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación- Si te estoy contando esto no es para darte pena o que te compadezcas de mí.

-No pensaba hacerlo –respondió Oliver en la misma posición.

-Bien –respondió Felicity asintiendo despacio- Entonces escucha lo que voy a decir porque al igual que a ti no te gusta hablar de tu pasado, a mí no me gusta hacerlo del mío.

Hubo una nueva pausa en la que ninguno de los dos hizo o dijo nada.

-Supongo que a nadie le gusta la sensación de sentirse solo. Y no me refiero a físicamente, sino a la sensación que tienes cuando no existe ninguna persona con la que hablar sobre tus problemas, sobre tus alegrías, sobre cualquier tontería o para simplemente compartir un rato en silencio –Felicity soltó una leve risa amarga- Me resulta irónico hablarte de soledad cuando tú pasaste 5 años en dios sabe dónde con dios sabe quién.

-No estamos hablando de mí…

-No, no lo estamos haciendo. Nunca lo hacemos.

Oliver agachó la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz de Felicity que seguía sin mirarlo.

-El caso es… -se apresuró de nuevo a hablar evitando el tema tabú- Yo he tenido el miedo a que me pase eso desde… prácticamente desde que tengo memoria. Se lo achaco a que, como ya sabes, mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí cuando yo era pequeña. Se ve que ese hecho se quedó en algún lado de mi subconsciente y ha estado acechándome siempre –Felicity miraba hacia abajo donde retorcía con ambas manos el filo de la camiseta que tenía puesta- Como digo, más o menos siempre me ha perseguido ese miedo de en cualquier momento no _tener_ a nadie. Pero lo cierto es que desde hace un par de años, ese miedo se ha vuelto más fuerte.

Oliver hizo la conexión rápidamente. Dos años. El tiempo que hacía desde que se habían conocido, desde que Felicity había entrado a formar parte del equipo. Mantuvo la mirada sobre su rostro aunque ella no le devolvía la mirada.

-Sí, me refiero a desde que entré a formar parte de tu cruzada, Oliver –continuó- Desde que os conozco a ti y a John y entré en el equipo, el miedo a quedarme sola es mayor. Tengo miedo a perderos a ambos cualquiera de esas noches en las que salís a arreglar el mundo y yo me quedo delante del ordenador. No es que no tenga relación con más personas a parte de vosotros. No son muchas, pero las tengo. Pero al fin y al cabo vosotros sois la mayor parte de mi vida ahora, como una familia.

Oliver se movió despacio y puso una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Felicity más próxima a él. Ella no respondió de ningún modo, se mantuvo en la misma posición, aun jugueteando con el filo de su camiseta, con la mirada perdida.

-Sabes que tanto Diggle como yo no te vamos a dejar nunca –dijo Oliver en un susurro.

Felicity miró la mano de Oliver y levantó la mirada despacio hacia él.

-Lo sé –respondió levantando levemente una de las comisuras de sus labios- Sé que no lo haréis. Al menos no conscientemente.

Oliver suspiró y apretó levemente la mano sobre su rodilla.

-Esta noche hemos pasado casi tanto miedo como tú, Felicity –explicó Oliver observándola.

-Lo siento, quizá hubiera sido mejor si mi mayor miedo fueran los payasos o algo así –intentó bromear con una leve sonrisa.

Oliver no pudo evitar que sus labios sonrieran también. Notó como tanto su cuerpo como el de Felicity se relajaban.

-Soy yo el que lo siente por hacer que estés en medio de todo.

-No empieces… -se apresuró a decir en un murmullo pero de forma autoritaria- Deja la culpabilidad fuera de esta conversación.

Oliver suspiró a la vez que quitaba la mano de su pierna y se inclinaba hacia adelante para apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas, aun un poco girado hacia Felicity.

-Sabes perfectamente que esto tiene que ver con tu relación con Arrow de un modo u otro.

-Oliver –se apresuró a decir buscando su rostro con una de sus manos. Cogió su barbilla suavemente haciéndolo girar la cabeza hacia ella- Estoy agotada y recuperándome de una dosis de vértigo, no vamos a discutir sobre esto o mi _relación_ con Arrow ahora –dijo antes de quitar la mano de su rostro.

Oliver asintió despacio observándola. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos.

-Gracias –dijo Felicity después de apoyar una de sus manos en la espalda de Oliver, cerca de la nuca- Gracias por estar conmigo mientras… -suspiró- Mientras el Vertigo estaba haciendo efecto.

-No creo que me hubiera atrevido a dejarte sin saber qué te estaba ocurriendo. No tenía manera de comunicarme contigo.

-Aun así supiste como tranquilizarme –murmuró Felicity moviendo su mano levemente, acariciando el trozo de piel que había desde el cuello de su camiseta hasta el comienzo del pelo. Lo hizo de forma distraída, mirando la zona que acariciaba, pero casi no siendo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Oliver dejó de mirarla y de nuevo agachó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Disfrutando de aquel pequeño placer que eran las manos de Felicity sobre él.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me dijiste, pero sé que me hablabas –explicó Felicity en voz baja.

El recuerdo de las palabras vino a la cabeza de Oliver. _Tranquila, te vas a poner bien_. _Estoy contigo, no te preocupes_. _Te quiero y voy a solucionar esto_. Aun así se mantuvo en absoluto silencio.

-Y por lo que veo tampoco me lo vas a repetir –continuó murmurando Felicity.

Oliver negó con la cabeza despacio, aun así hablo con voz ronca.

-No dije nada que no supieras ya.

-Entiendo… -respondió Felicity aun con la mano en la nuca de Oliver. ¿Y qué era eso que ya sabía? ¿Era lo que ella imaginaba o su imaginación iba demasiado lejos? Tras unos momentos de silencio habló de nuevo. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de terminar de pensarlas- ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Oliver?

Oliver no supo responder y suspiró. Notó como la otra mano de Felicity se posaba en su rostro y se inclinaba hacia él. Entonces los labios de Felicity se posaron en la sien de Oliver durante unos segundos, dejando un suave beso. Separándose unos centímetros de él habló junto a su oreja.

-Estoy muy cansada Oliver –susurró. Realmente estaba agotada después de todo lo que había pasado- Buenas noches.

Oliver puso su mano sobre la de Felicity que se encontraba en su rostro y la acarició levemente. Después giró el rostro hacia la palma de la mano de ella y dejó un suave y rápido beso antes de decir _buenas noches_ aún con los labios sobre ella.

Tras ese gesto se levantó casi sin atreverse a mirar a Felicity, porque si lo hacía le repetiría todo lo que le había dicho esa noche y muchas otras cosas más que no se había atrevido a decir hasta ahora. Antes de llegar a la puerta escuchó como Felicity se movía detrás de él metiéndose en la cama. Cuando salió y se disponía a cerrar la puerta escuchó de nuevo su voz.

-No la cierres del todo.

Oliver miró hacia la cama pero Felicity ya estaba tumbada de espaldas a él. Oliver apagó la luz y se marchó a su habitación.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el resto de la noche Oliver volvió a la habitación de Felicity tres veces más para comprobar que se encontrara bien y no hubieran vuelto a aparecer los efectos del Vertigo. La despertó entre protestas para ver si todo seguía bien. La dosis no parecía haber sido muy fuerte y por ahora no parecía mostrar ningún efecto secundario.

La tercera vez que Oliver entró a la habitación de Felicity fue por culpa de los gritos de ella.

Oliver se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama con las manos bajo la cabeza observando el techo de la habitación entre la oscuridad. Hacía tiempo que no dormía bien por las noches, pero aquella noche era él el que no quería dormir para estar atento a cualquier cosa que necesitara Felicity.

Tras un suspiro se giró despacio hacia el lado de la cama que daba a la puerta. Había despertado ya dos veces a Felicity y ambas veces parecía encontrarse bien. Lo sucedido había dejado a Oliver un poco fuera de juego. Sabía que Felicity había pasado mucho miedo durante los efectos del Vertigo pero solo él sabía lo mal que lo había pasado él mismo sin saber qué le ocurría y peor aún, sin saber como ayudarla.

-¡NO!

El grito de Felicity vino a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación de Oliver. Automáticamente se puso tenso y levantó la cabeza de la almohada.

-¡NO! ¡JOHN, AYÚDAME! ¡NO, NO, NO!

La voz de Felicity sonaba entrecortada y llorosa a la vez que apurada. No paraba de repetir aquellas palabras y otras similares.

-¡OLIVER!

Para cuando Felicity dijo su nombre por primera vez, Oliver ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Lo que encontró fue una Felicity moviéndose inquieta en la cama, aún dormida, agarrando fuertemente las sábanas a los lados de su cuerpo.

-¡OLIVER POR FAVOR!

En ese momento Oliver ya estaba sentado al borde de la cama de Felicity con las manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Intentando despertarla.

-Felicity estoy aquí –dijo no muy alto para no sobresaltarla.

Felicity seguía moviéndose inquieta a la vez que gemía palabras que no se entendían. Oliver tuvo que hablare más alto a la vez que apretaba suavemente su agarre.

-Felicity estás bien, no pasa nada, es un sueño. Felicity despierta.

Tras un par de intentos más Felicity por fin paró de moverse entre espasmos y abrió los ojos. Rápidamente buscó el rostro de la persona que la había despertado, encontrándose con los azules ojos de Oliver. A penas pasaron unos segundos en los que ambos no habían dicho nada y Felicity seguía con la cara desencajada por el sueño, cuando esta lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Oliver, abrazándolo.

Oliver dudó durante un momento sin saber qué ocurría, pero al momento pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Felicity con delicadeza. No pudo evitar hundir levemente el rostro en el cuello de Felicity, entre su pelo ondulado, aspirando su aroma. En cambio a Felicity aun le costaba respirar con normalidad.

-¿Felicity? Tranquila estás bien –susurró moviendo despacio una de las manos que se encontraban en la espalda de ella- Estás a salvo, era una pesadilla.

Felicity se separó despacio de él y buscó su rostro con la mirada. Lo miró durante unos momentos en los que Oliver distraído quitaba algunos mechones de pelo que se habían quedados pegados en su rostro por culpa del sudor.

-No era yo la que estaba en peligro en mi sueño –dijo en voz baja y ronca, levantando la vista hacia él. Oliver la miraba atento, ahora sin tocarla- Eras tú -Oliver dejó escapar el aire despacio y agachó la cabeza- Era a ti a quien torturaba Slade mientras Diggle y yo mirábamos sin poder hacer nada.

-Sea como sea es culpa del Vertigo que debe de quedar en tu sistema –se apresuró a contestar Oliver levantando el rostro hacia ella de nuevo.

-No –respondió Felicity simplemente- No es la primera vez que sueño algo así, que estás en peligro. Ninguna de las veces puedo hacer nada para que no mueras.

Aquello casi le dio ganas de reír a Oliver. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado él algo así pero intercambiando papel con Felicity? ¿Siendo ella la que moría y él el que no podía hacer nada?

-Pero estoy bien, Felicity. Y tú también. Vuelve a dormir –dijo justo antes de comenzar a levantarse. La mano de Felicity sobre la suya lo detuvo.

-No –casi no escuchó la voz de Felicity cuando dijo la palabra.

Cuando se giró para mirarla vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Lágrimas de cansancio, lágrimas de miedo. Pero no miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle a él, miedo por ella misma, miedo como el que había sentido aquel día. Aquello era por su culpa, por haberla dejado entrar en aquel mundo oscuro en el que él vivía. En aquel momento se arrepintió una vez más de haberse colado en la parte trasera del coche de Felicity para que lo ayudara cuando fue disparado por su madre.

-No te vayas por favor –dijo intentando no romper a llorar.

-Pero…

-Simplemente hasta que me duerma –suplicó con voz cansada. Mirando fijamente su mano aun sobre la de Oliver.

-Felicity…

Ante la nueva negativa de Oliver, Felicity levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia él e intentó sonreír.

-Olvídalo –dijo intentando ser natural- Es mejor que te vayas, sí.

Entonces dejó libre la mano de Oliver y sin volver a mirarlo de nuevo se tumbó de lado hacia donde estaba él. Sin abrir los ojos habló.

-Buenas noches. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas – _cierra la puerta para que no me escuches llorar cuando te vayas._ Pensó realmente Felicity.

El silenció se estableció de nuevo en la habitación y notó como el colchón se movía al levantarse Oliver. Pero no escuchó como se marchaba para la puerta. Unos segundos después notó de nuevo como se movía el colchón, pero esta vez más cerca de la parte superior. Abrió los ojos y vio Oliver se estaba tumbando en la cama con cuidado. Felicity inconscientemente se echó hacia atrás dejándole más espacio a la vez que Oliver quedaba tumbado el todo pero con parte de la espalda apoyada en el cabezal. En el mismo momento que el levantó el brazo izquierdo, Felicity se incorporó hacia él buscando apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Felicity apoyó la palma de su mano izquierda en el pecho de Oliver, sobre el corazón, y después apoyó el rostro sobre ella. Oliver rodeó sus hombros con el brazo izquierdo dejando apoyada la mano en el hombro de Felicity.

Las lágrimas habían escapado finalmente de los ojos de Felicity. Y aunque intentaba mantener el llanto en silencio, no podía evitar las leves sacudidas que daba su cuerpo. Tras unos minutos Oliver la rodeó también con el brazo que tenía libre.

-Lo siento –murmuró Felicity dándose cuenta que había mojado la camiseta de Oliver. Intentó separarse de él pero Oliver la mantuvo contra su cuerpo.

-Soy yo el que lo siente –respondió con la voz tan inexpresiva como pocas veces le había escuchado Felicity.

-Oliver…

-Descansa, Felicity –dijo sin dejarla continuar hablar.

Aquella mañana, cuando el sol llevaba unas cuantas horas fuera, Felicity abrió los ojos para encontrar vacío el hueco donde había estado Oliver horas antes y la puerta de la habitación cerrada del todo.

 


	13. Sin noticias de ti

> -Lo siento –murmuró Felicity dándose cuenta que había mojado la camiseta de Oliver. Intentó separarse de él pero Oliver la mantuvo contra su cuerpo.
> 
> -Soy yo el que lo siente –respondió con la voz tan inexpresiva como pocas veces le había escuchado Felicity.
> 
> -Oliver…
> 
> -Descansa, Felicity –dijo sin dejarla continuar hablar.
> 
> Aquella mañana, cuando el sol llevaba unas cuantas horas fuera, Felicity abrió los ojos para encontrar vacío el hueco donde había estado Oliver horas antes y la puerta de la habitación cerrada del todo.
> 
>  

Probablemente fuera el frío lo que la despertó. Un escalofrío la recorrió echando de menos al calor que Oliver le había transmitido durante parte de la noche en la que se había quedado con ella. Cuando abrió los ojos comprobó que era más de media mañana por la cantidad de luz que entraba desde la ventana. Además otro detalle que le llamó la atención fue encontrarse con la puerta de su habitación totalmente cerrada. Entonces como si un puñetazo se tratara, la idea vino a su cabeza.

Rapidamente se quitó de encima la fina sábana que la cubría y se levantó de la cama sin pensarlo. A medio camino hasta la puerta tuvo que disminuir el paso ya que notó como la habitación dio vueltas al rededor de ella. Se había levantado demasiado rápido, siendo el día siguiente de haber sido drogada con Vertigo, estaba abusando de su suerte. Cuando las paredes empezaron a mantenerse en su lugar continuó hasta la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Sin dudarlo salió de la habitación y giró hacia la derecha, en dirección a la de Oliver. 

La puerta estaba entreabierta a penas un palmo. Sin dudar puso la mano en el pomo y abrió hacia adelante. Una vez dentro tuvo que habituar la vista a la luz de la habitación, ya que estaba más ocura que la suya y el pasillo. Tras unos segundos sus ojos comenzaron a reconocer los distintos lugares de la habitación y con un profundo suspiro comprobó que las cosas de Oliver seguían aún allí. Oliver no se había marchado de su casa como ella había sospechado momentos antes. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, prácticamente como si no la hubiera usado o simplemente se hubiera tumbado encima. A los pies se encontraba el pantalón y la camiseta que usaba de pijama la mayoría de las noches. Un par de zapatos junto a la cómoda, el cargador del móvil sobre la mesita de noche. No, Oliver no se había marchado de casa.

Más tranquila, Felicity decidió bajar a la planta inferior. De vuelta en el pasillo escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina, así que supuso que Oliver estaría allí. No tuvo visibilidad del interior de la cocina hasta que no estuvo en la puerta.

-John -dijo Felicity.

Diggle que se encontraba de pie de espaldas a ella se giró para mirarla sobre su hombro.

-No sé si te alegra o te desilusiona verme -explicó con una leve sonrisa.

-No te voy a engañar; ambos -respondió Felicity caminando despacio hacia él.

Diggle parecía estar preparando masa de tortitas o algo parecido. Felicity se acercó a él y tras echar un rápido vistazo a lo que hacía se puso de puntillas para besar a su amigo en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Diggle observándola fijamente.

-No tan bien como esperaba -murmuró Felicity rascándose la frente a la vez.

-Siéntate -le mandó Diggle agarrándola por los hombros y guiándola hacia una de las sillas- Te pondré algo de café, además tengo algo para ti.

-Si se trata del proyecto de tortitas preferiría que no lo terminaras. Lo siento, pero no tengo hambre -dijo ya sentada.

Diggle se movió hacia el otro extremo de la cocina y buscó algo dentro de una bolsa. Después cogió una taza de la estantería y sirvió café. Tras calentarlo en el microondas volvió hacia donde estaba Felicity y se sentó delante de ella, dejando la taza en la mesa.

-Gracias John -murmuró llevando la taza a su boca y dando un sorbo. Diggle asintió despacio observándola- ¿Y bien? ¿Cual es la sorpresa?

Entonces Diggle, que tenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre la mesa levantó la mano izquierda abriéndola levemente para que Felicity viera lo que sostenía. Parecía ser un frasco pequeño con un líquido transparente.

-¿Nuevo ambientador? -intentó bromear Felicity oliéndose lo que realmente era.

-Nop. Nuevo antídoto para el Vertigo. Recién salido de los laboratorios de ARGUS -explicó moviéndolo levemente.

-Y supongo que no tendré la suerte de que sea como un jarabe, ¿no?

Entonces Diggle levantó la otra mano donde sostenía una jeringuilla empaquetada. 

-No, no vas a tener tanta suerte.

 

Tras unos minutos y unos cuantos "Vale ya. No, no, no. Espera un momento. Venga ya, estoy preparada. ¡Ay no!" de Felicity, Diggle consiguió inyectar la dosis en uno de sus brazos. Después de eso la acompañó al salón y le dijo que se tumbara en el sofá, ya que el antídoto a veces podía tener efectos secundarios parecidos a los del Vertigo. Diggle se sentó junto a ella en la mesa de café.

-John me encuentro bien, puedes dejar de mirarme fijamente -dijo Felicity con voz monótona mientras estaba tumbada bocarriba y con uno de los brazos sobre los ojos.

-No te voy a quitar ojo, Felicity.

-Como quieras... -mumuró Felicity dejando a ambos en silencio de nuevo.

Tras unos minutos Felicity comenzó a notar un leve mareo, pero nada importante según ella.

-¿Dónde está Oliver? -preguntó casi sin darse cuenta.

-Realmente no lo sé, supongo que en el club -respondió Diggle junto a ella- Esta mañana fue él quien salió temprano para recoger el antídoto y me llamó para decirme que me viniera y así no estuvieras sola.

Todo lo que emitió Felicity fue un ruido de entendimiento.

-Lo esperabas a él cuando has bajado a la cocina, ¿no? Por eso la cara.

-Contando con que anoche me quedé dormida mientras lloraba en su pecho y que cuando me he despertado estaba sola, he pensado que quizá se habría marchado. De hecho lo primero que he hecho al despertar ha sido ir a su habitación para ver si seguían sus cosas ahí. Por suerte sí, estaban. Al escuchar ruido abajo pensaba que sería el. Pero eras tú. Y no pasa absolutamente nada -¿en que momento le había dado permiso a su boca para decir todo eso?

Felicity quitó el brazo de sobre sus ojos y se giró para mirar a Diggle con la boca y los ojos abiertos. Diggle sonreía. 

-No sé si se trata de mi balbuceo típico o que el antídoto me tiene un poco mareada y aturdida.

-Me temo que ambos -respondió Diggle sonriendo aun. Felicity volvió a la postura anterior y tras unos minutos Diggle habló de nuevo- Felicity, ¿quiero saber por qué estabas llorando cuando te dormiste anoche?

de nuevo hubo un silencio durante unos momentos.

-Prefiero que no -murmuró girando la cabeza para mirarlo. 

Diggle asintió despacio.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites -Felicity asintió- Eso incluye romper unos cuantos huesos de quien sea necesario -Felicity sonrió suavemente- Incluido quien tú sabes.

-Lo sé John, lo sé... -susurró con un nudo en la garganta estirando una de sus manos hacia Diggle, quien la agarró entre las suyas. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diggle pasó el resto del día con ella en casa, ya que Felicity tenía totalmente prohibido salir, al menos durante ese día. Cuando la noche empezó a caer Felicity ya no había sentido ningún mareo ni malestar en un par de horas, desde que Diggle le había inyectado la segunda y última dosis del antídoto. Diggle  prácticamente  la obligó a comer ya que para el almuerzo a penas había comido medio  sándwich, a sí que llegaron al acuerdo de que tomaría una pequeña macedonia de frutas. Diggle en cambio si tomó algo más consistente acompañado de una cerveza. Después se sentaron en el sofá donde vieron una película cualquiera de un canal cualquiera. Tras más de media película Felicity se estaba quedando durmiendo.

-John deberías marcharte -dijo entre un bostezo- Se está haciendo tarde, yo me encuentro bien y Lyla te está esperando en casa. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de los mensajitos que os estáis mandando desde hace un rato?

-Simplemente me pregunta como te encuentras -respondió sonriendo- También está preocupada por ti.

-Muy bien, dile que se lo agradezco. Pero desde hace horas me encuentro bien, así que puedes marcharte.

-No quiero dejarte sola Felicity.

Eso le hizo a Felicity recordar a Oliver, del cual no había tenido noticias en todo el día. Y mucho menos había aparecido por casa.

-No te preocupes por eso, Oliver estará a punto de llegar en cualquier momento -dijo sin mucho interés.

-Felicity... -dijo serio mirándola.

-John... -respondió Felicity en el mismo tono, girándose hacia él- De verdad, estoy perfectamente bien -dijo con voz más suave- Además necesito darme una ducha. Y ya sabes, las chicas nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para estas cosas, así que dime que utilidad hay en que estés aquí en el salón mientras yo estoy arriba. Ya te lo digo yo, ninguna.

-Y tanto que sé el tiempo que os lleva todo eso -murmuró mientras se ponía de pie- Me voy a marchar Felicity, pero eso no significa que puedas llamarme en cualquier momento y para cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? -le advirtió con el indice levantado. 

Felicity se puso de pie junto a él.

-De acuerdo -sonrió cogiéndole el dedo con la mano- Vamos, te acompaño a la puerta.

Después de que Diggle se marchara Felicity recogió los platos y vasos de la mesa y los llevó a la cocina. Volvió al salón donde buscó su movil y miró la pantalla esperando encontrar alguna señal de Oliver. Nada. Entonces decidió subir al baño y ducharse tal y como le había dicho a Diggle. Pero en realidad no tenía ganas de tomárselo con tanta calma como se lo había dicho a su amigo. En cambio, se dio una ducha rápida donde se recogió el pelo para no mojarlo, ya que lo tenía limpio del día anteior. Cuando salió de la ducha y se puso la camiseta de manga corta archa y el pantalón de chandal antiguo que les servia de pijama, se cepilló el pelo durante unos minutos. Cuando volvió a la habitación miró de nuevo su teléfono. Las 11 de la noche y sin noticias de Oliver. Aquello ya no era tan normal. No puedo evitar escribirle un mensaje.

_"No he tenido noticias de ti en todo el día. No me importa donde estés, solo si te encuentras bien"_   


El mensaje parecía un poco tenso, pero... en realidad era como Felicity sentía que estaban las cosas entre ellos. Tensas. Una vez mandado se metió en la cama tras dejar la puerta entreabierta como siempre, y la luz de la mesita de noche encendida. Se tumbó de lado, mirando hacia el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita. Tras unos minutos vibró.

_ "Estoy bien" _

Sí, definitivamente las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos. Felicity soltó el teléfono y apagó la luz. Mordiéndose el labio y tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta, se propuso a dormir.


	14. Di algo

> Después de que Diggle se marchara Felicity recogió los platos y vasos de la mesa y los llevó a la cocina. Volvió al salón donde buscó su movil y miró la pantalla esperando encontrar alguna señal de Oliver. Nada. Entonces decidió subir al baño y ducharse tal y como le había dicho a Diggle. Pero en realidad no tenía ganas de tomárselo con tanta calma como se lo había dicho a su amigo. En cambio, se dio una ducha rápida donde se recogió el pelo para no mojarlo, ya que lo tenía limpio del día anteior. Cuando salió de la ducha y se puso la camiseta de manga corta archa y el pantalón de chandal antiguo que les servia de pijama, se cepilló el pelo durante unos minutos. Cuando volvió a la habitación miró de nuevo su teléfono. Las 11 de la noche y sin noticias de Oliver. Aquello ya no era tan normal. No puedo evitar escribirle un mensaje.
> 
> "No he tenido noticias de ti en todo el día. No me importa donde estés, solo si te encuentras bien" 
> 
> El mensaje parecía un poco tenso, pero... en realidad era como Felicity sentía que estaban las cosas entre ellos. Tensas. Una vez mandado se metió en la cama tras dejar la puerta entreabierta como siempre, y la luz de la mesita de noche encendida. Se tumbó de lado, mirando hacia el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita. Tras unos minutos vibró.
> 
> "Estoy bien"
> 
> Sí, definitivamente las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos. Felicity soltó el teléfono y apagó la luz. Mordiéndose el labio y tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta, se propuso a dormir.

 

Desde la cama Felicity estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche sin abrir los ojos. Tras un par de golpes a la lámpara y al móvil, abrió los ojos y buscó el botón de encendido de la lámpara. No, como había sospechado no había ningún vaso o botella de agua allí. Durante unos segundos volvió a cerrar los ojos y con un gruñido se levantó despacio dispuesta a bajar a la cocina. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación de su derecha. La puerta seguía como ella la había dejado esa mañana cuando entró. Aun así se acercó despacio para comprobar que dentro de la habitación no había nadie. Oliver aún no había vuelto a casa.

Cerrando la puerta tras ella volvió sobre sus pasos dispuesta a bajar a la cocina. Por unos momentos tuvo esperanza de encontrarse a Oliver en el salón o incluso en la cocina. Y eso le daba rabia. El hecho de pensar en todo momento en Oliver y en si volvería a casa o no. Cuando en todo momento era él quien había decidido desaparecer durante todo el día, después de que la noche anterior los sentimientos de ambos se vieran implícitos en su conversación. A Felicity le enfadaba tener tanta esperanza en él cuando claramente había podido ver que había sentimientos hacia ella por su parte, pero el propio Oliver era quien no quería ir más allá de esos sentimientos.

Al terminar de bajar de la escalera a Felicity no le hizo falta mirar hacia el salón para saber que no había nadie allí. La cocina estaba igual de vacía cuando encendió la luz. Tras coger un vaso y llenarlo de agua en el grifo, apoyó la parte trasera de la cintura en el filo de la encimera. Casi la 1 de la madrugada marcaba el reloj del microondas cuando lo miró. Felicity se bebió parte del vaso a pequeños sorbos entre pensamiento y pensamiento, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la cocina. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la moto de Oliver fuera de la casa. El primer instito que tuvo fue correr hacia su habitación para no tener que encontrarse a Oliver, pero decidió no ser cobarde ni absurda. Si Oliver quería evitarla, no le iba a dar facilidades.

Unos segundos después escuchó el suave sonido de la llave en la cerradura y la puerta abriéndose. Felicity se mantuvo en la misma posición. Apoyada en la encimera, con los brazos cruzados y una de las manos sosteniendo el vaso cerca de la boca. La mirada perdida en algún lugar frente a ella. Segundos después de que se cerrara la puerta supo que Oliver se encontraba en la puerta aunque no llegara a verlo. De nuevo pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Oliver habló.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó con voz casi ronca.

Felicity levantó la mirada despacio hacia él.

-Ya bien, gracias a John –dijo intentando mantener un tono neutro. A penas mantuvo la mirada a Oliver durante unos segundos antes de mirar hacia abajo, al vaso que sostenía.

Gracias a la vista periférica vio como Oliver se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Parecía que no quería que la conversación acabara ahí. Tampoco se había acercado a ella, pero al menos no había desaparecido de nuevo.

-¿Algún efecto secundario? –preguntó de nuevo Oliver- En ocasiones pueden ser parecidos a los efectos del Vertigo.

-Nada importante –respondió Felicity moviendo levemente el vaso, observando como el agua se movía también.

-¿Seguro, Felicity? –preguntó en su típico tono en el que advertía que se le contara más. Desde que había entrado mantenía las llaves en las manos, moviéndolas.

Tras unos segundos en silencio Felicity decidió hablar.

-Durante un momento esta tarde he dudado si se trataba del antídoto o del suero de la verdad.

Felicity levantó la cabeza y vio a Oliver mirándola confuso.

-Sobre todo cuando le he dicho a Diggle que cuando esta mañana me he despertado después de dormirme en tu pecho llorando, he pensado por algún motivo que te habrías marchado –le explico tras quitar de nuevo la mirada de él- Y con marchado me refiero a coger tus cosas e irte de casa. De hecho he llegado a mirar si seguían tus cosas en tu habitación –hizo una pausa sonriendo amargamente- Al parecer sí que seguían ahí. Justo después escuché ruidos en la cocina. Pensé que serías tú, pero ¡oh!, de nuevo sorpresa… tampoco estabas, era John.

-Felicity… -comenzó a decir Oliver, pero Felicity no lo dejó continuar. Ahora no, ahora iba a hablar ella ya que en esta relación ninguno de los dos hablaba de lo que realmente importa.

-No –dijo de forma autoritaria y seca mirando hacia él con el rostro serio. Durante unos segundos se mantuvieron la mirada en silencio- ¿Recuerdas cuando pregunté anoche qué estábamos haciendo? –preguntó casi susurrando. Oliver la observaba con seriedad, pero a la vez culpabilidad que Felicity podía ver en sus ojos- Creo que me equivoqué –Felicity, que seguía apoyada en la encimera de lado a él se giró para soltar el vaso en el fregadero. Después se mantuvo esta vez de frente a él- Lo que realmente debía haber preguntado es ¿qué estás haciendo tú? Al fin y al cabo yo tengo claro lo que siento.

Dicho esto Felicity comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, donde él se encontraba, para salir de la cocina. Exteriormente podría parecer que estaba serena y segura de todo lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo, pero en el interior todo lo temblaba. Tras terminar de hablar había dejado de mirar a Oliver a la cara, por su parte Oliver había dejado la mirada fija donde Felicity había estado momentos antes. Felicity sabía que la conversación había terminado ahí. Que ya no había nada más que decir, al menos no por su parte. Por la de Oliver tampoco habría más palabras. Justo cuando pasaba junto a él la mano de Oliver la frenó agarrándola de la parte superior del brazo. Se mantuvo quieta, como si de una estatua se tratara, sintiendo el calor de la mano de Oliver a través de la tela de la manga. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos intentando mantener una respiración estable, intentando que sus nervios no la delataran.

-No puedo.

Fue casi menos que un susurro las palabras de Oliver. Por un instante le costó trabajo entenderlas. Felicity abrió los ojos y despacio giró el rostro hacia él que seguía en la misma posición.

-¿Qué? –murmuró Felicity sin entender a qué se refería.

-Sabes que no puedo permitirme tener claros mis sentimientos –explicó despacio en voz baja. Aun mirando algún punto de la cocina. Felicity no pudo mirar el movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba.

-¿No puedes o no quieres? –preguntó Felicity con voz ronca.

Oliver giró despacio el rostro hacia ella y la miró a los ojos. Felicity vio tantas cosas en su mirada que se sintió abrumada. ¿Cómo podían los ojos de Oliver mostrar a la vez esperanza y negación? ¿Cómo podían mostrar miedo y tranquilidad? ¿Cómo podían transmitirle a Felicity calor a la vez que un frío abrumador?

-No hace falta que me respondas para saber que eres tú mismo el que te niegas sentir como cualquier otro ser humano –explicó Felicity casi con voz dulce. Despacio cogió la mano de Oliver que seguía en su brazo y girándose hacia él, la sostuvo entre sus manos- No puedes estar toda la vida así. Sin dejar que nadie entre. Sin dejar a tus sentimientos salir.

Oliver de nuevo no la miraba. Se mantenía con la cabeza agachada.

-Oliver mírame –susurró Felicity a la vez que soltaba la mano de Oliver para poner sus dos manos a ambos lados del rostro de él, haciendo que la mirara- Oliver –repitió su nombre dando un paso hacia él, acercándose. Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron separados por apenas unos centímetros notó la mano de Oliver que había estado sosteniendo en su cintura- Se egoísta –Oliver entrecerró los ojos levemente. Felicity podía sentir su aliento golpear levemente su rostro- Se egoísta y piensa en ti, en lo que tú sientes. No pienses en los demás, se egoísta por una vez. Deja salir lo que guardas a aquí- dijo Felicity dejando caer su mano derecha de su rostro a el pecho, sobre el corazón.

Oliver apretó inconscientemente la mano que tenía en la cintura de Felicity. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Felicity aunque intentó que Oliver no lo notara. Se mantuvieron así durante unos segundos más durante los cuales Felicity comenzó a mover despacio el pulgar sobre el rostro de Oliver. Haciendo que este dejara caer levemente el rostro sobre su mano, con los ojos cerrados. Felicity sacó voluntad de algún remoto lugar de su cuerpo dando un pequeño paso más. Haciendo que prácticamente no quedara espacio entre los dos cuerpos. Oliver dio un suave apretón de nuevo sobre la cintura de Felicity y apoyó también la otra mano que aun sostenía las llaves con las que había entrado.

-Di algo –susurró Felicity.

Oliver abrió los ojos despacio encontrándose con la mirada de Felicity. Aquella mirada que conseguía alegrarle los días más oscuros, la que podía ver más allá de su traje de Arrow o de Oliver Queen. Dio un paso hacia delante, acortando aún más si es posible la distancia con Felicity y haciendo a la vez que ella diera un paso hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el marco de la puerta donde se encontraban. Después agachó la cabeza despacio hasta que apoyó la frente sobre la de Felicity, la cual lo miraba entre el asombro y la desconfianza.

-Quiero besarte –susurró Oliver con los ojos cerrados respondiendo a su petición.

Felicity no pudo evitar tragar saliva y humedecerse los labios inconscientemente al mirar los de Oliver.

-Pues hazlo –susurró casi en un gruñido. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada. La respiración de Felicity se había acelerado levemente y notaba como la tensión no le permitía prácticamente moverse.

Entonces Oliver negó despacio con la cabeza, aun si separarse. Felicity dejó caer despacio la mano que había mantenido en su pecho. Cuando Oliver notó la pérdida de contacto abrió los ojos buscando la mirada de Felicity. Separando despacio su rostro de el de ella.

-No puedo –murmuró con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué? –susurró Felicity aun manteniendo la otra mano sobre su rostro.

Durante unos segundos Oliver hizo amago de hablar en un par de ocasiones, apartando la mirada de Felicity. Pero finalmente no dijo nada, haciendo que Felicity separara la mano de su rostro como si quemara. Haciendo que Oliver cerrara los ojos y apretaría los labios.

-Lo que suponía –dijo Felicity con la voz más firme que pudo- Sigues guardándote todo para ti –esta vez se movió incómoda haciendo que Oliver perdiera el contacto de sus manos en su cintura- Algún día tendrás que dejarlo salir –continuó diciendo. Oliver la miraba de nuevo- Y no seré yo la que te diga que tenemos que hablar.

 


	15. Un recordatorio de tiempos mejores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza en poner nuevo capítulo, pero he tenido demasiadas complicaciones las últimas semanas. Como consejo podéis releer el último capítulo para saber donde lo dejamos, aunque en este nuevo capítulo ha pasado algo de tiempo como ya explico en él.
> 
> Alguien ya adivinó en los comentarios lo que se acercaba... ;)  
> ¡Espero que os guste!

Felicity estaba en la cafetería de su trabajo almorzando. Por suerte el nivel de trabajo se había reducido un poco en las últimas semanas. O quizá era ella la que se había acostumbrado. El caso era que se encontraba más tranquila y cada día al ir a trabajar, iba borrando el pensamiento de “hoy no sobrevivo” que la había acompañado los últimos meses.

Aquel día quizá era algo temprano para la hora del almuerzo, pero Felicity había decidido que era el mejor momento, ya que había dejado terminado el trabajo más pesado para entonces. Además así no se encontraría con demasiados compañeros, no tenía demasiadas ganas de charlas sin sentido sobre el tiempo, política o niños.  No es que fueran malas personas, de hecho la mayoría les caía bastante bien, simplemente no estaba de humor para socializar demasiado. No había estado de buen humor desde hacía un tiempo. Un sándwich, una botella de agua y una pequeña bolsa de patatas la acompañaban en la mesa de siempre, junto a la ventana, con unas estupendas vistas al aparcamiento.

-Así que es verdad.

Felicity se encontraba entretenida mirando a través de la ventana como los clientes iban y venían a la tienda, perdida en sus pensamientos. Es por eso que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando escuchó la voz. Al girarse lo primero que vio fue un traje azul oscuro. Casi negro. Tuvo que levantar bastante la vista para ver la cara de la persona que lo llevaba.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó confusa al desconocido que había salido de la nada.

-Es cierto lo que me habían dicho –explicó el dueño del traje con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Era alto, muy alto. Aun sabiendo que Felicity estaba sentada y él de pie. Ojos oscuros, y pelo casi del mismo tono- Me habían dicho que Felicity Smoak era una empleada más, pero no me lo terminaba de creer.

Felicity se movió incómoda al darse cuenta que, aunque ella no lo conocía, él a ella sí.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Cierto –respondió el desconocido y alargó la mano derecha hacia ella- Ray Palmer.

Felicity lo miró unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados. Aquel nombre le sonaba, pero por más que le daba vueltas no sabía de qué. Estiró la mano hacia la suya.

-Felicity Smoak, aunque parece que eso ya lo sabes.

Tras soltar su mano, el aún desconocido pese a que había dicho su nombre, dio un rápido vistazo a la mesa. Felicity se movió incómoda.

-¿Ese es tu almuerzo? –preguntó levantando una ceja- Pensaba que se comía mejor en esta cafetería.

-Bueno, es lo que he pedido –respondió Felicity cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa. Le empezaba a molestar la confianza de aquel hombre cuando aún seguía sin saber quién era. El caso es que ese nombre…

-Seguro que hay algo mejor que un sándwich que parece de cartón y unas patatas con exceso de sal –habló mientras giraba la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la barra- La botella de agua no es mala idea si quieres terminarte las patatas –continuó mirándola de nuevo. Iba a continuar hablando cuando Felicity lo interrumpió levantando una de sus manos.

-Wow wow wow, para un momento –le recordaba a ella cuando empezaba a balbucear- No sé si me parece bien o mal que te preocupes por lo que estoy comiendo –Palmer metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje. Felicity se había dado cuenta de que el traje no parecía precisamente barato. Haber trabajado con Oliver en Queen Consolidated le había hecho saber un poco sobre trajes. Especialmente cual le quedaba mejor a Oliver- El caso es… parece que me conoces mientras que yo no te he visto a ti en mi vida. ¿Ray Palmer, has dicho?

Él asintió.

-Te invito a comida de verdad y te cuento de qué te conozco –le ofreció dejando a Felicity aún más aturdida. ¿De dónde había salido aquél tipo y por qué la estaba invitando a comer cuando no hacía ni 5 minutos que lo había conocido?- Hay un restaurante genial un par de calles más abajo.

-Espera –lo interrumpió de nuevo en seco- ¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto? ¿Hace 5 minutos no tenía ni idea de quien eras y ahora me estás invitando a comer?

Dio una suave carcajada aunque Felicity pudo ver que no era presuntuosa.

-No me malinterpretes Felicity –hizo una pausa- No pretendo ligar contigo. La naturaleza de mi invitación es totalmente profesional –dijo aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

Felicity entrecerró los ojos. ¿De dónde había salido aquel tipo y porque en el fondo le recordaba un poco a ella misma?

-¿Profesional?

-Claro –sonrió ampliamente- Soy el dueño de Tech Village –dijo señalando a su alrededor con el índice de la mano izquierda.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Un mes había pasado desde que Felicity conoció a Ray Palmer, su jefe.  
Un mes y una noche desde el encuentro entre Felicity y Oliver en la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente de aquel “no puedo” de Oliver se volvieron a encontrar en el mismo lugar, y aunque la tensión era notable, todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Normalidad en la que los dos volvían a ser compañeros de trabajo, amigos. Amigos que saben que existe algo más que amistad entre ellos, pero que evitan a toda costa pensarlo. Desde entonces habían vuelto al ritmo de vida al que estaban acostumbrados. Felicity seguía trabajando durante el día mientras que las noches las dedicaba al equipo. Había decidido no darle más vueltas al tema Oliver. ¿Para qué? Aquello no llevaba a ningún lugar, no por parte de él.

Y aunque su relación parecía ser la misma, de vuelta en casa no lo era tanto. Ambos eran educados y hablaban con el otro, no se ignoraban. Sin embargo Felicity evitaba encuentros demasiado largos con Oliver. Ya no se sentía tan cómoda estando a solas con él. Y aunque Oliver parecía ser el mismo, Felicity sospechaba que él también sentía esa incomodidad.

Desde su “altercado” con el Vertigo no había vuelto a haber noticias de la sustancia. Y mucho menos del nuevo Conde, era como si se hubiera desvanecido de algún modo. Ni rastro de ellos. No es porque no lo hubieran buscado tanto ella como los chicos, lo habían hecho, casi cada día desde entonces. Pero el hecho de que no hubiera ningún nuevo caso de intoxicación por la sustancia, los hizo tener ninguna pista para continuar su búsqueda. Así que irremediablemente no les quedó de otra que aparcar la búsqueda hasta tener nuevas pistas.

Durante ese mes la vida había seguido su curso. Ahora más que nunca. Para alegría de Oliver, Thea había vuelto a la ciudad después de sus largas vacaciones. Roy la había convencido para que volviera, pero la relación entre ambos no era la misma. Ahora simplemente eran amigos. Por esto mismo Roy había vuelto al equipo y era uno más cada noche en sus misiones. Por otro lado estaba Laurel, “el otro lado” del equipo. Ellos capturaban a los malos y ella los encarcelaba. Diggle y Lila estaban a punto de ser padres, cosa que había creado un poco de tensión en Oliver. Desde que el quipo supo que Diggle sería padre, Oliver era más reacio a que Diggle saliera en las misiones. Pese a todo, el ambiente se mantenía estable entre ellos.

Oliver había buscado pequeños trabajos que le dieran algún tipo de ingreso. Que Oliver Queen había pasado de ser un multimillonario a una persona cualquiera, era de dominio público. Y aunque por suerte ya no era tan interesante su vida de cara a la prensa, a la hora de buscar un trabajo, su nombre todavía le suponía un problema. Es por eso que solo había podido hacer trabajos cortos o de sustitución en un par de gimnasios y algún club nocturno. Por otro lado, y aunque de esto solo tenía constancia él mismo, había estado haciendo algunas visitas a Queen Consolidated con la idea de recuperar la empresa. Habían sido reuniones básicas y alejadas de cualquier fin, pero Oliver lo estaba intentando. La empresa de su familia había acabado siendo más importante de lo que él pensaba. Por eso no se lo había dicho a nadie. Quería conseguirlo o fracasar por él mismo.

Era sábado y Felicity bajaba las escaleras de su casa de camino a la cocina. Ese día había trabajado solo por la mañana, y ya que Oliver había estado trabajando en el que debía de ser el sexto o séptimo mini-empleo, esa tarde no había ido al Verdant.

Oliver había vuelto un rato atrás a casa y tras darse una ducha se disponía a descansar un rato en el sofá mirando la televisión, haciendo hora hasta que callera la noche y se ocupara de su trabajo nocturno.

Felicity revisaba las numerosas cartas que había recogido esta mañana y que sin darse cuenta había dejado en su habitación sin volver a prestarle atención. Justo al terminar de bajar la escalera y cuando iba a girar hacia la cocina una de las cartas llamó su atención y se giró hacia el salón.

-Oliver.

-¿Mmm? –fue toda su respuesta.

-Hay una carta para ti –murmuró Felicity distraída mirando el logo del QC en el sobre, junto a su nombre. Oliver que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de espaldas a ella giró su cuerpo levemente para mirar hacia donde se encontraba, apoyando el brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo del sofá- Una carta de Queen Consolidated.

Felicity levantó la vista hacia él sosteniendo el sobre para que lo viera y Oliver se movió incómodo. Tras unos segundos Felicity se adelantó unos pasos hacia el sofá donde seguía girado y le entregó la carta. Oliver comenzó a abrirla y tras unos segundos comenzó a leer la primera de las hojas.

Tras unos segundos Felicity esperó algún tipo de explicación que no llegó. Estaba esperando una respuesta, pero como no obtenía ninguna, preguntó.

-Ya que no estoy recibiendo explicación, preguntaré –dijo acercándose un paso más al sofá donde Oliver seguía girado- ¿Por qué se pone en contacto contigo desde Queen Consolidated si, en teoría, ya no eres nada en esa empresa? –hizo una pausa- A parte de compartir nombre, claro.

Oliver levantó la mirada de la carta y observó a Felicity durante unos segundos. Tras suspirar intentó hablar pero Felicity se adelantó.

-Estás tratando de recuperar la empresa –dijo en voz baja sorprendida. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Oliver asintió despacio y se giró hacia adelante. Continuado sentado con los codos en las rodillas y la carta entre sus manos. Felicity comenzó a rodear despacio el sofá hasta quedar delante de él al otro lado de la mesita de café.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? –preguntó más sorprendida que dolida.

-No se lo he dicho a nadie realmente –murmuró aun mirando la carta- Es algo que quiero hacer por mí mismo, sin entrometer a nadie. Si sale mal quiero que sea solo mi culpa –hizo una nueva pausa- Hasta ahora todo había sido por teléfono, no pensé que me mandaran información por correo.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho igualmente –dijo con voz suave.

-No quería decepcionar a nadie -respondió aun con la cabeza agachada, casi avergonzado.

-Oliver, dudo que avergüences a nadie por intentar recuperar la empresa de tu familia –explicó cruzando despacio los brazos sobre el pecho- Además no lo estás haciendo para cumplir las expectativas de nadie –dijo pensativa- Lo estás haciendo por ti. Por tu familia.

La comisura del labio de Oliver se levantó levemente aunque él seguía mirando hacia abajo. Felicity lo conocía demasiado bien. Tras unos segundos de silencio Felicity volvió a hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice la carta? ¿Buenas noticias? –preguntó de una vez.

-Es la convocatoria de la reunión donde se decidirá el futuro de la empresa –hizo una pausa- Es en tres días –respondió levantando la vista hacia ella.

-Quiero acompañarte –respondió de forma sencilla, pero casi incómoda por la posible respuesta de Oliver.

-Felicity…

-He dicho acompañarte –lo interrumpió- No voy a entrometerme en nada de lo que digas o te digan. No hablaré, aunque sé que es complicado creer eso viniendo de mi –Oliver quiso sonreír pero no lo hizo- Simplemente quiero acompañarte –hizo una pausa- Llámalo apoyo moral si quieres.

Oliver le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos en los que solo se escuchaba las respiraciones de ambos.

-No hagas esto más incómodo de lo que ya es… -susurró Felicity casi de forma inaudible a modo de súplica.

Oliver la miró unos segundos más durante los cuales Felicity pudo ver el cambio de expresión en su rostro y después bajó la cabeza asintiendo despacio.

-Bien –dijo Felicity antes de disponerse a salir del salón rodeando de nuevo el sofá.

Al pasar por uno de los lados la mano de Oliver en la suya la paró en seco.

-Felicity… -susurró Oliver.

-No –dijo en un suspiro con la mano de Oliver aun agarrando la suya. Entonces giró la cabeza a la misma vez que él la giraba hacia ella- Será un pequeño recordatorio de cómo eran las cosas cuando estábamos en Queen Consolidated –Felicity no pudo evitar bajar la mirada a donde sus manos se juntaban- Un recordatorio de tiempos mejores –susurró casi sin aliento observando como el pulgar de Oliver se movía levemente acariciando sus nudillos.

El teléfono de Felicity, que se encontraba en la mesita delante de Oliver, decidió sonar en aquel momento sacándolos a ambos del momento. A los segundos ambos había separado sus manos y Oliver se inclinaba hacia delante para coger el móvil y entregárselo a su dueña. No sin antes ver de pasada el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. De nuevo aquel nombre, Ray Palmer.


	16. ¿Te he despertado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Mil disculpas por la increíble tardanza que ha tenido este capítulo!! He tenido unos meses muy ajetreados y aunque no es muy largo, lo he ido escribiendo en mil momentos distintos. 
> 
> Es posible que ya se os haya olvidado incluso la historia (yo tuve que releerme lo último incluso) pero espero que dándole un repasto rápido la recordéis.
> 
> Como digo el capítulo está escrito de una vez y sin repasar prácticamente, pido perdón por los errores, por la tardanza y por el capítulo.
> 
> ¡Gracias!

Oliver bajaba las escaleras hacia el sótano del Verdant con con Roy y Diggle en sus talones. Los tres llevaban algunas horas patrullando por la ciudad, lidiando con algunos malhechores haciendo de las suyas. No había sido nada importante, un par de atracos y el intento de un robo a una joyería. Últimamente la cosa en la ciudad estaba inquietantemente tranquila, cosa que no le gustaba a Oliver en absoluto. No es que quisiera que se repitieran situaciones como el terremoto de años atrás, o el calvario que les hizo pasa Slade, pero sentía que aquella tranquilidad no era normal.

Justo a mitad de las escaleras escuchó como Felicity se aclaraba la garganta en mitad del sótano y levantó la vista hacia ella.

-Mirad a quien le ha dado por aparecer –dijo Felicity con una dulce sonrisa, señalando con la cabeza hacia el que solía ser su sitio.

Oliver miró automáticamente hacia donde había señalado, igual que Roy y Diggle.

-¿Me habéis echado de menos?

No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa escapara de sus labios al escuchar la voz de Sara mientras giraba despacio sentada en la silla de Felicity. Sara se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y Oliver no dudo en caminar hacia ella para abrazarla durante unos segundos. Diggle y Roy hicieron lo mismo justo después, dándole la bienvenida aun si saber cuánto duraría su visita.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? –preguntó Roy curioso.

-A penas hace unas horas –respondió paseando la mirada por todos- De hecho vine directamente hacia aquí. Aún no he visto a Laurel ni a mi padre.

-Ha estado aquí mientras vosotros estabais fuera –explicó Felicity junto a ella, observándola con una sonrisa- Pero me pidió que no dijera nada para daros la sorpresa cuando llegarais.

Sara la miró sonriendo y pasó su brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros de Felicity para abrazarla. Ambas se habían echado de menos más de lo que habían pensado.

-Si… -respondió Sara- Hemos estado hablando. Felicity me ha resumido como están las cosas por aquí- No pudo evitar levantar la vista de reojo hacia Oliver. Su expresión no era tan feliz como momentos antes, parece que lo que le había contado Felicity no le había gustado tanto. Conocía a Sara demasiado bien.

-Bien, ¿y cuáles son tus planes? –preguntó Diggle frente a ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues pensaba pasar un rato con vosotros. Pero al parecer me ha dicho Felicity que ya tenéis planes.

-Sí, aprovechando que la cosa está bastante tranquila, Diggle y yo habíamos decidido acabar pronto esta noche –explicó mirando rápidamente a su compañero.

-Ya me ha hablado Felicity sobre Thea y Lyla –dijo Sara sonriente.

Felicity levantó ambas manos justo antes de hablar.

-Solo le he contado lo básico. Lo importante lo he dejado para que lo contéis vosotros –todos rieron suavemente.

-No os preocupéis chicos –continuó Sara- Estaré aquí al menos 48 horas más, podemos vernos con tranquilidad.

Diggle y Roy aprovecharon para despedirse de ella y ambos tras cambiarse se marcharon. Oliver también decidió cambiar su traje de Arrow por su ropa de calle. Mientras Sara y Felicity continuaron hablando distraídamente.

Tras la marcha de los chicos Oliver volvió junto a ellas y vio como Felicity recogía sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿Te marchas? –preguntó Oliver al alcanzarlas.

-Sip, tengo… cosas que hacer –respondió algo nerviosa.

-Bien –se limitó a responder Oliver asintiendo despacio.

Felicity se giró para abrazar a Sara y decirle que la vería al día siguiente. Está le correspondió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa. Al separarse Felicity dio a Oliver una rápida mirada junto con un rápido “te veo luego”. Y dicho esto se marchó escaleras arriba.

Una vez que Felicity cerró la puerta tras ella, Oliver ocupó el asiendo de Felicity y se giró hacia Sara con los brazos tras la cabeza. Sara seguía mirando hacia lo alto de la escalera donde Felicity había desaparecido.

-Parece que nuestra Felicity tiene una cita importante… -murmuró girándose hacia él.

Oliver apartó la mirada de la escalera y la dirigió hacia ella. A continuación suspiró a la vez que bajaba los brazos.

-No pongas esa cara Ollie –dijo más seria, cruzándose de brazos- No tienes derecho.

-Sara…

-No. Sara, no –lo interrumpió- ¿Qué estás haciendo Oliver? –él la miró sin responder- No he venido para echarte en cara nada, ni pretendo arreglar la vida de nadie. Simplemente he vuelto porque os echo de menos a todos. Pero no me gusta la situación en la que os encontráis. No está bien.

-Felicity no ha perdido el tiempo en contarte… -murmuró Oliver aunque no en tono de reproche.

-Si me ha contado lo que me haya querido contar es porque, actualmente, no tiene confianza suficiente con nadie para hablar de estas cosas –Sara suspiró- Creo que Felicity se siente sola.

Aquellas palabras no le gustaron nada a Oliver. Que Felicity se sintiera mal es lo último que quería, pero sabía que gran parte de ese sentimiento, por no decir la totalidad, era por su culpa. Aunque no sabía qué hacer. Felicity no se merecía pasar por lo que él la hacía pasar. Felicity se merecía ser feliz y no tener que compartir su vida con alguien que lo que menos era es feliz. Se merecía alguien que le diera esa felicidad y libertad. Y ese no era él.

-Sé que tengo que marcharme de su casa –dijo Oliver evitando mirarla.

-¿Solo eso? –preguntó haciendo que Oliver levantara el rostro hacia ella- Si de verdad quieres que Felicity sea feliz tienes que salir de su vida por completo –aquella declaración se clavó en el pecho de Oliver doliendo más que cualquiera de las cicatrices de su cuerpo. La tranquilidad y el tono neutro con el que había dicho las palabras las había hecho aún más pesadas- O también puedes hacerla feliz tú.

Oliver suspiró y se puso de pie comenzando a moverse alrededor del lugar.

-Eso no es posible.

-¿No? –preguntó Sara de brazos cruzados- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no la quieres? ¿No quieres verla feliz por encima de cualquier cosa? ¿No la echas de menos aun viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella? ¿No quieres protegerla aunque tengas que arriesgar tu vida?

-Sabes perfectamente la respuesta a cada una de esas preguntas –respondió Oliver quieto, mirando hacia ella- También sabes que no puedo hacerla feliz, no yo. Una persona que está rota no puede hacer feliz a otra por mucho que la quiera.

-Tú no estás roto, Oliver Queen –se apresuró a responder Sara caminando hacia él hasta colocarse justo delante- Has pasado por mucho. Todos hemos pasado por mucho, pero no estás roto –hizo una pausa mirando sus ojos- ¿Te sientes roto cuando estás con Felicity? –susurró Sara poniendo una de sus manos sobre el antebrazo de Oliver. Todo lo que él hizo fue bajar el rostro en silencio. Cada vez que estaba con Felicity en el mismo lugar no se sentía roto. Se sentía ligero, libre. Se sentía otra persona. Ni Arrow el héroe, ni Oliver Queen el rostro público... simplemente Oliver.

 

No era demasiado tarde cuando Felicity volvió a casa aquella noche. En cuanto estuvo delante del edificio pudo ver cómo había luz en el salón, la televisión proyectaba reflejos de distintos colores en la ventana. Una vez dentro lo primero que hizo tras cerrar la puerta y soltar las llaves fue quitarse los zapatos con cuidado. Había un gran silencio en la casa a penas interrumpido con el leve murmullo de la televisión, así que caminó despacio hacia el salón. Una vez dentro no vio a nadie, así que dio la vuelta al sofá. Al hacer esto pudo ver como Oliver estaba tumbado en el mismo, aparentemente dormido. Felicity se quedó quieta durante unos segundos en el mismo lugar, simplemente observándolo. Eran pocas las veces que se permitía “verlo” realmente, eran pocas las veces que tenía la oportunidad de observarlo sin que fuera descubierta.

Conociendo los problemas de sueño con los que contaba Oliver decidió no despertarlo para que se fuera a la cama. Sabía perfectamente que pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que Oliver volvió de la isla, todavía seguía lidiando con problemas a la hora de dormir. Muchas eran las noches lo escuchaba pasearse por la casa o incluso dar vueltas en la cama. Con cuidado Felicity encendió la lámpara que había en la mesita junto al sofá y apagó la televisión con el mando a distancia. Después dio una vuelta sobre sus talones buscando algo con la mirada. A los pies del sofá donde se encontraba Oliver estaba la manta con la que a Felicity le gustaba envolverse cuando estaba en aquellos días del mes y le daba por ver películas lacrimógenas mientras comía helado. Con cuidado la desdobló y cubrió a Oliver con ella agachándose junto a él.

Justo cuando se iba a poner de nuevo de pie Oliver abrió los ojos despacio.

-¿Felicity?

-¿Quién si no? –murmuró levantando la comisura de sus labios- Parece ser que te has quedado un poco dormido.

Oliver eligió ese momento para incorporarse levemente sobre el codo derecho quedando a la misma altura que Felicity, la cual seguía agachada junto al sofá. Con la otra mano comenzó a restregarse uno de los ojos, todavía un poco fuera de lugar.

-Tierra llamando a Oliver –susurró bromeando Felicity con las cejas levantadas- Siento haberte despertado. Sé que no duermes bien y para una vez que lo estabas haciendo…

-No te preocupes –respondió con voz soñolienta- No me has despertado simplemente… -tomó aire y lo expulsó, aun ubicándose- Simplemente he notado que estabas aquí y me he despertado, no es culpa tuya.

Felicity lo observó unos segundos con los ojos levemente entrecerrados. Extrañada por la respuesta, queriendo saber más y a la vez no queriendo.

-¿Eres consciente cada vez que estoy cerca aunque ni siquiera me veas? –no puedo evitar preguntar levantando una ceja. A la vez Oliver se había terminado de incorporar y ahora estaba sentado con las piernas por fuera del sofá. Felicity había acabado momentos atrás de rodillas en lugar de agachada, y tras la nueva posición de Oliver, prácticamente se encontraba entre las piernas de este.

-Oh créeme que lo soy… -murmuró Oliver apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y dejando caer la cabeza en sus manos. En realidad no era demasiado consciente de lo que decía, el sueño aun nublaba un poco su mente.

Felicity suspiró antes de hablar.

-Creo que me iré a la cama –Oliver notó el cambio en el tono de su voz.

Felicity comenzó a moverse para incorporarse pero Oliver la detuvo poniendo una mano en uno de sus hombros.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir incómoda –se disculpó- Lo siento por toda esta situación. Entiendo que seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo no trae nada positivo y no quiero que te sientas incómoda en tu propia casa. Y eso es todo lo que he estado haciendo últimamente –explicó Oliver evitando mirarla a la cara.

-¿Te marchas, entonces? –preguntó con voz costosa tras tragar saliva.

-Sí –respondió tras unos segundos, levantando la vista hacia ella- Es lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor para quién?

-Para ti –evitando mirarla de nuevo.

-No quiero –respondió Felicity tras unos segundos. Oliver giró de nuevo el rostro hacia ella para mirarla abriendo levemente los ojos sorprendido- No quiero que te vayas. Y creo que tú tampoco quieres irte.

Y entonces pareció que los dos dejaran de respirar perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Ninguno sabría decir quien se movió primero pero a los segundos ambos se habían acercado al otro, entrelazando sus labios. Se limitaron a eso, a mantener el contacto entre sus labios sin hacer movimiento alguno. Pero cuando tras unos momentos ambos se separaron, Felicity se había acercado a Oliver y agarraba con el puño cerrado la camiseta a la altura de su abdomen. Por su parte él tenía una de sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Los acelerados alientos de ambos se entremezclaron gracias a la cercanía mientras se observaban. Y de nuevo algo los empujó a ambos lanzándose a los labios del otro esta vez casi devorándose como si fuera la única oportunidad que tuvieran pera besarse de ese modo. Evitando separar sus bocas Oliver la agarró por la cintura con ambas manos, levantándola despacio. Cuando Felicity se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer, colaboró a incorporarse a la vez que Oliver tiraba de ella hacia su cuerpo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Felicity se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Oliver el cual aún mantenía sus manos en su cintura mientras buscaba sus labios. Felicity no dudo en ir al encuentro de los labios de Oliver a la vez que hundía los dedos de una de sus manos en el corto pelo de su nuca. Provocando un leve gemido por su parte mientras tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello de Felicity.

No fue hasta la segunda vez que sucedió, que Oliver fue consciente de la suave risa de Felicity. Despacio separó sus labios de la mandíbula de la chica y sin evitar sonreír él mismo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla.

-¿Qué? –murmuró Oliver observándola. Felicity se limitaba a mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios.

De repente Felicity comenzó a hablar, pero Oliver no conseguía entender que decía, era como un murmullo lejano. Y aunque estaba a centímetros de su propia cara, no conseguía escucharla bien y entenderla.

-¿Felicity?

Al momento siguiente Oliver abrió los ojos encontrándose de nuevo tumbado en el sofá, con la televisión puesta y solo. Durante un par de segundos trató de reubicarse, hasta que de nuevo escuchó el murmulló de la voz de Felicity y su suave risa. Venía de la puerta de la casa.

-Buenas noches –se escuchó decir a Felicity.

 

Durante unos segundos no se escuchó nada, después Oliver fue capaz de oír el suave clic de la puerta al cerrarse y un coche arrancar en el exterior. A continuación escuchó los leves pasos descalzos de Felicity entrando en el salón.

-¿Oliver? –susurró despacio por si se encontraba dormido a la vez que giraba alrededor del sofá.

-Ey –murmuró él aun tumbado cuando pudo verla. Seguidamente se incorporó sentándose al borde del sofá.

-¿Te he despertado? –preguntó a la vez que Oliver se ponía de pie. Al escucharla no pudo evitar quedarse quieto durante un segundo- Lo siento.

-No, no te preocupes –comenzó a responder con voz ronca cogiendo el mando de la televisión y apagándola- No estaba dormido –con la tele ya apagada Oliver se dirigió donde ella y sin pararse puso una mano en uno de sus hombros- Buenas noches, Felicity –murmuró de pasada continuando su camino.

Unos segundos después cuando Oliver ya había subido las escaleras, Felicity seguía en la misma posición.

-Buenas noches, Oliver –susurró para ella misma justo antes de apagar la luz.

**Author's Note:**

> Nació como un one-shot que iba a ser muy distinto y ha acabado siendo multi-capítulo, aunque no creo que sean muchos. ¡¡Si dejáis comentarios sentiré que no estoy hablando sola!! xD Ya puede ser comentarios positivos, no tan positivos, ideas, sugerencias... ;)
> 
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
